The Robin and the Angel
by AnimeLord127
Summary: Shortly after the Alabasta Arc, the Straw Hat Pirates found an island that didn't affect the log pose. On the island, the crew found an ancient alchemist who was 1000 years old. One thing led to another... Pairings: OCxRobinxOlvia. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers: I don't own One Piece**

The Robin and the Angel

Chapter 1: Welcome to El Dorado

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **"Bestial Speaking"**

 ** _'Bestial Thinking'_**

 **Flashback/Past of Character**

 **Transformations** **/Forms with More Power**

* * *

 **No POV:**

It was a bright morning in the Grand Line. A ship was seen sailing, it's most noticeable feature being the ram figurehead. The crew was composed of strange people: Monkey D Luffy, the eater of the Gum-Gum Fruit and the idiot captain; Roronoa Zoro, the boozing three sword style user; Nami the thief and navigator; Usopp the liar and sniper; Sanji the pervy cook; Chopper the reindeer doctor; and the newest member of the crew, Nico Robin the archaeologist.

"Ah, so boring. Sanji! I want meat!" yelled Luffy. "WE DON'T HAVE ANY, YOU IDIOT CAPTAIN! YOU ATE ALL THE FOOD, REMEMBER!?" yelled most of the crew. "I can see an island." said Robin suddenly. "Huh? Weird, the log pose isn't being affected." said Nami. "Who cares? Lets go to that island! Maybe we can find meat!" yelled out Luffy. "I don't know, Luffy. Should we really mess with an island as strange as that one?" asked Sanji. "Shishishi! Yep!" The crew sighed, then headed towards the island. They had no idea what was to come.

When the ship neared the island, they noticed a that they crossed some sort of shimmering barrier. "Huh, strange." muttered Usopp. When the ship reached shore, the Strawhats saw a beach and a grassy plain with a few small forests. In the distance was a castle. Half of it was shining brightly. "Lets check out that castle." said Luffy. "Sure, why not." sighed Nami. When they reached the castle, however, they came across a heavenly sight. Half of the island and the castle was made out of gold. Luffy laughed with delight while Nami fainted. Zoro and Sanji had their mouths opened in shock. Chopper and Usopp danced around in joy. Even Robin was amazed by the sheer volume of the precious metal. "Wow! We're rich!" yelled Usopp. "I'm going to buy all the booze in the world!" declared Zoro. "Hey, lets check out the castle. With this much gold, the castle has to have more. It's even half gold!" exclaimed Nami as she revived.

When the party reached the doors of the castle and tried to open it, they found out that it was unlocked. _'How odd'_ was on the crew's mind. As they walked down the halls, they found a large map on the walls. On it were various different rooms. Luffy was excited about the food storage room and ran off. Zoro decided to check out the winery. Sanji went towards the kitchen. Usopp walked towards the room with a bunch of artillery. Nami ran off towards the treasuy in a hurry while Chopper headed towards the sickbay, and Robin walked towards a room marked with 'Archaeological Finds'. What they didn't know was that someone was watching them.

 **Ethan's POV:**

 _'I'm someone who lived for about a thousand years. I didn't really experience a few things however, such as the so-called Void Century, which is really depressing. My profession is being an alchemist. I got so good, I made the philosopher stone and a bunch of other things. I even ate a Devil Fruit, though I sometimes wish I didn't.'_ Those are the words I keep thinking day after day, so bored was I. I longed for the days I spent with Roger. It was sad that he died. Suddenly, my security system went off, which started to shine a light directly at my face. It uses light, so the intruders won't hear it, though it can potentially be seen. "Maybe today won't be so boring after all." I muttered. I grabbed my falchion, the Ken no Nami. It's a rather special sword. The whole sword is made out of seastone, but the guard and the pommel was covered in metal while the grip was wrapped up tightly in leather. The guard also has a compartment for storing various chemicals. "Well, I better go and stop them." I said to myself. I headed towards the entrance,and waited. Sure enough, 7 people came and stopped when they saw me. "Yo. Welcome to El Dorado. Who are you and why are you stealing my stuff?" I asked casually.

 **Robin's POV:**

I reached the destination of my choice and opened the door. I couldn't believe my eyes. It was filled with bones of dinosaurs and strange humans, coffins, odd weapons and blueprints, rocks with writing, maps, statues, and some jewelry. But the most precious item in the room that I found was a chest marked with the words 'PONEGLYPHS'. I tried to open it, but there was a lock and it was made out of seastone. I sighed with disappointment, then proceeded to record down notes of the objects of the room and take a few artifacts to study. After that, I walked down the hallway and met Sanji and Luffy. "ROBIN-CHWAAAN! I MISSED YOUUU!!!" yelled out Sanji. Luffy seemed depressed. "What's wrong, Captain?" I asked. "There are only dried vegetables in the food storage." he muttered dejectedly. "Fufufufu." I giggled. As we headed down towards the exit, we met the rest of our crew. Usopp chatted with Luffy about some of the guns he saw while Chopper was gleefully telling me about the new surgical techniques he learned in a book he found. Zoro commented about the fine booze he found. And Nami was dragging along a large sack of valuables with beri symbols for eyes. However, we were stopped when someone was there waiting for us. "Yo." the stranger said casually said. "Welcome to El Dorado. Who are you and why are you stealing my stuff?"

The stranger was in his late-twenties, about my age. He had dirty-blonde hair and a handsome face, although it was marred by a dark horizontal scar across his nose. He wore an unbuttoned white trenchcoat, a black shirt, grey pants, and worn-down black dress shoes. But the most intriguing and odd part about him was the eyes. The sclera was black, and the iris was a dull yellow. They seemed to pierce into me with a cold stare. "Hi, I'm Luffy, and I'm going to be the Pirate King." said Luffy. "Pirate King? The only Pirate King was Gol D Roger. He was my captain you know." he remarked casually. I felt my eyes open a little in surprise. "My name is Ethan D Lizard. I'm going test all of you. If you meet my standards, I'll join you in your quest. But if not... I'll kill you." He warned. We all took defensive stances, and attacked.

 **No POV:**

Ethan dashed towards the pirate crew and blocked a strike from Zoro. "You're a strong swordsman. I should know. After all, I am a swordsman myself. I challenged Mihawk himself, you know. Unfortunately, I lost." commented Ethan as he slashed away. He parried away another blow and blocked an incoming kick from Sanji. "Nice try, kid." said Ethan. "But the thing is, I felt harder kicks from someone else. And no, it wasn't Zeff." Sanji's eyes went wide with shock. _'A harder kick from someone else?! Someone stronger than Zeff?!!!"_ He snapped out of mind as he felt his leg being grabbed. Using his left hand, Ethan grabbed Sanji's leg, lifted his body up, and buried him upside-down. When Ethan lifted Sanji back up again, he was unconscious and bleeding. "SANJI!" yelled Chopper. "That's it, I'm going to kick your ass! Gum-Gum Pistol!" yelled out Luffy. His arm stretched out behind him, then came flying back in a fist. However, Ethan dodged it. "Light Ray Pistol." Forming a pistol hand sign, he shot Luffy away with a bullet of light. "A Paramecian eater?" asked Robin. "No. Mythical Zoan type. I ate the Angel-Angel Fruit, Model: Rage. One of it's quirks is the ability to use photokinesis. I do have a transformation, I just don't think none of you are worthy enough to see it. Oh, and I can use all three types of Haki because of the fruit as well. And I assume that the one called Luffy ate the Gum-Gum fruit?" guessed Ethan. Robin's eyes hardened. "Dos Fleur!" she cried out. Two arms sprouted out of Ethan's shoulders, whose eyes widened in surprise. "Clutch!" The arms grabbed his head and twisted it 180 degrees so that his eyes were completely sideways. Ethan paused, then laughed. "Bravo, my lady." he said. "You're beautiful as well as powerful, and I'm not someone who is usually affected by the looks of a woman. But that's not going to work on me. After some trials and experimentation, my head can rotate a full 360 degrees."

As he spoke, he twisted his head a full 360 degrees then back again with a loud CRACK. At this point, everyone who was conscious had shocked looks on their faces. "Just who is this guy?!" screamed Chopper in amazement. Ethan grinned, then ran forward. He parried another slash from Zoro and cut his arm. He then ran quickly behind Luffy. "Hi." said Ethan before grabbing Luffy's face and smashing it into the wall. "Seis Fleur: Clutch!" shouted Robin. Ethan felt himself being bent backwards. "Araagh!" he yelled before touching one of the arms with the flat of his blade. Immediately, Robin felt weak and her arms dispersed. "W-what did you do to me?" she gasped. "This sword has a seastone blade, eater of the Flower-Flower Fruit" replied Ethan. Then he felt himself being punched by Chopper, who used his Heavy Point. "Rumble Ball: Arm Point!" yelled the reindeer as he bit into a small yellow pill. "Okay, that looks badass. Armament!" yelled Ethan. "Kokutei Roseo Metel!" roared out Chopper. A barrage of cross-shaped blows blasted Ethan back. But when the dust settled..."What?!" screamed Chopper. For there stood the alchemist, completely unharmed, although he was panting. "That was pretty darn strong. Maybe I should've coated myself with a stronger Haki." Ethan wheezed. "Thunderbolt Tempo!/Gun Powder Star!"

A sudden bolt of lightning sent by Nami shocked Ethan while the projectile sent by Usopp exploded on his face. "GAH! That hurt!" Ethan yelped. Zoro and Sanji charged forward. "Oni Giri!/Mutton Shot!" they yelled respectively. Three large cuts appeared on Ethan's chest, which was quickly followed by a heavy kick to the stomach. Ethan gritted his teeth in pain. "Diez Fleur: Hold!" said Robin as 10 arms held Ethan in place and forced him to let go of his sword. The crew saw their chance. "Treinta Fleur: Pummel!/Gum-Gum Bazooka!/Three Sword Style Secret Skill: Three Thousand Worlds!/Anti-matter Kick Course!/Thunder Tempo!/Flame Star!/Kokutei Roseo Metel!" they roared. Ethan's eyes widened as the attacks all hit him one by one. A massive cloud of dust billowed into the air as the combo ended. The Srawhats cheered, until a hand rose from the crater. Ethan picked himself up from the ground, not a single scratch on him. The crew took a step back as he walked towards them. "Unbelievable. He's still standing?" they muttered as they took up battle stances. Ethan stared at them for a while, then grinned. "Alright, enough! You all convinced me. That was probably the toughest battle I had in s long while. You're definitely a candidate for Pirate King, Strawhat. So anyway, I promised that I would join you. Will you let me?" "Why should I let you?" asked Luffy. "I want to go on another adventure with the new Pirate King. Besides, I had every right to attack you, considering the fact that you guys attempted to steal from me." reasoned Ethan. Luffy seemed to think it over, then grinned. "Okay, you can join." he declared. "WHAT?! ARE YOU INSANE?! HE ALMOST KILLED US!" yelled the crew. "Like I said, that was a test. I was planning to capture you all, but when I heard the words 'Pirate King', I decided to test your worth. Also, like I said, you did rob me. And even if Luffy didn't want to be the Pirate King, I can't kill a woman that I already developed a measure of respect for in such a short time." Ethan said as he jerked his thumb at Robin, who blushed slightly. "Right then. You can use the sickbay to treat your injuries. I'm going to do the same, then pack. Geez, I think if it wasn't for Armament, I would've died! Oh, and if you want to interview me later on, then you're more than welcome to." he said. "Do you have any meat?" asked Luffy. "Yeah, it's under the trapdoor in the storage room." Ethan replied. "I can have your gold, right?" asked Nami. "Of course." Ethan replied. "Thank you, Ethan nee-san!" said Nami with beri symbols for eyes. Ethan sweat-dropped. ' _This is one crazy crew. It's more loony than Roger's.'_ he thought to himself. As he went to pack, the others were left to their own devices.

* * *

 **No POV:**

Usopp was elected to interview Ethan. The others watched. "What is your favorite food?" asked Usopp. "Raw meat. And before you ask, my Devil Fruit allows me to consume raw meat without problems." replied Ethan. Sanji looked slightly pissed as he learned Ethan's favorite food. "What is your dream?" asked Usopp again, though he looked a little disturbed. "To make Luffy the Pirate King and a few other things." answered Ethan. "Oh, thanks" said Luffy gleefully. "What is your age?" asked Usopp. "I don't know. I was born about a thousand years ago." said Ethan. "Yeah, right." said Usopp. "I have no reason to lie." said Ethan. "Then, what happened in the Void Century?" asked Robin hopefully. "I don't know. I have never really involved myself in the war. Instead, I bunkered down in one of my labs...or rather, something forced me to bunker down in my lab. The only thing I do remember is witnessing the creation of the 30 poneglyphs, but I can't read the language." said Ethan. Robin looked disappointed, though she noted that he seemed to be hiding something. "Oh yeah, that reminds me." said Ethan. "I recorded a poneglyph in the middle of the deserts of Alabasta in case there are people who could read it. Here." Ethan handed a large piece of paper to Robin from a bag. "But I already found that poneglyph." she said. "Well, there are two in Alabasta, so maybe this isn't the same one." reasoned Ethan. Robin read the words silently, then glanced up with slightly watering eyes. She gave Ethan a hug and whispered "Thank you." in his ear before withdrawing. Ethan blushed. "Anyway, back to the interview. What is your profession?" asked an impatient Usopp. "I am an alchemist. I'm skilled enough to convert certain elements into gold and gold into certain elements via Sorcerer's Stone, a special stone that can turn things into a certain element depending on the element you add in the recipe for the stone. I can create gems as well. I even made a metal so precious it can buy the planet, but I destroyed it due to the dangers it presented." replied Ethan. Nami was both happy and pissed at that news. "Any powers?" asked Usopp again. "Yes. When I said I had one transformation, I lied. I actually have three powerful transformations that I categorized into ranks. **Rank 1** is **Judge** , **Rank 2** is **Jury** , and **Rank 3** is **Executioner**. I can't control **Rank 3** yet, and can only partially control **Rank 2**. I can also manifest parts of my first form, though occasionally I take on a few characteristics of my other forms. I can also use photokynesis and Haki, and I do have a small healing factor that increases every transformation." said Ethan. "Haki?" asked Zoro. "I'll explain later." replied Ethan. Usopp pressed on. "Do you have a bounty?" asked Usopp. He was hoping for a no. How wrong he was. "Several. I was first known as 'Demon Saint' Elijah D Prophet with a bounty of 900,000,000 beri. Then I was known as 'Sea Splitter' Moses D Water with a bounty of 999,000,000,000 beri. Next, I was known as 'The Survivor' Numbers D Three-60 with a bounty of 890,000,000 beri. My current one, where they finally got my name right after a few centuries, is 'Fallen Angel' Ethan D Lizard with a bounty of 750,000,000 beri. I usually disappear from history about every 200 years." said Ethan with a small grin. At this point, everyone had their mouth wide open, even Robin. Then all hell broke loose. Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji felt jealous and began to ask for a match. Robin, who actually read about Ethan's former identities, trembled very slightly. Usopp, Nami, and Chopper freaked out so bad, they eventually fainted. Ethan grinned. _'I'm going to have so much fun on this ship.'_ he thought.

* * *

Chapter 1 End.

Hi guys. I'm going to start a new story alongside _The First Windbender._ My OC'S name is Ethan. He looks like Ichigo from **Bleach** , just with the new features above. Also, the trench coat is the inverted version of Kirito's outfit from **Sword Art: Online**. His Rank 1 form looks like Ichigo's first hollow form, but without the hole and blue markings instead of red. He also has black and white wings of Yveltal from **Pokemon: X and Y** , dirty blonde hair instead of orange, and blue eyes with black sclera and slit-like pupils. His Rank 2 form looks like Ichigo's second Hollow form, but he has Yveltal's wings (black and white again), dirty-blonde hair, red markings, the lack of a hole, and red versions of the slit-pupil eyes. He can keep that form for 60 minutes before waiting for 90 minutes. Rank 3 looks like his human form, but he has green versions of the slit-pupil eyes, a green mark covering his upper left side of his face from his eye to his cheek, his Rank 2 form's horn on his left side of the face, pale skin, claw-like fingernails, pointed toenails, and the black and white wings of Yveltal. It looks similar to Ichigo's controlled Vaste Lorde form. He can keep that form for 45 minutes before reverting back to human. After that, he can't use it for 24 hours. All the forms are pretty durable and they all have his normal clothing besides the shoes. Not only that, each form gives him a boost of power that can temporarily increase with rage. That's all for now. See ya!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers: I don't own One Piece**

The Robin and the Angel

Chapter 2: Jaya Ho!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **"Bestial Speaking"**

 ** _'Bestial Thinking'_**

 ** _Flashback/Past of Character_**

 **Transformations** **/Forms with More Power**

* * *

 **Ethan's POV:**

I was sleeping peacefully in my room. I managed to unpack very quickly thanks to Robin. Her power is most impressive. The Flower-Flower fruit, a paramecia-type devil fruit, allows her to generate body parts on any surface. And for some reason, I have this small jump in heart every time I talk to her. Anyway, I was sleeping peacefully until... "AAAAAAHHHHHH! A SHIP IS FALLING FROM THE SKYYYYYYYYY!"

 _'A what?'_ Confused, I immediately headed outside of my room until I saw a ship falling towards us. "Oh. That is a problem." Then I came to my senses. "Industrial Age!" I roared while extending my arm towards the sky. Immediately, a giant laser erupted out of my palm. I then proceeded to slice the ship in half, and the force of the attack blew most of the ship away from the Going Merry (our ship's name). "Awesome!" yelled out Luffy. I sighed in relief, then turned to the rest of the crew. "Hey, Robin, you okay?" I asked, ignoring the rest of my crew mates. "Yes, I'm fine." she replied. "HEY, WE'RE ALIVE TOO, YOU KNOW!" yelled the rest. "Well, anyway," I continued. "do you think we should salvage the ship?"

"Hey, not a bad idea." said Sanji. "Thanks, Shitty Cook." I replied. You see, I gave most of my crew mates some rude nicknames to see how they will react. Zoro was 'Boozing Sword', Sanji was 'Pervy Cook', Luffy was 'Idiot Captain', Nami was 'Greedy Guide', Chopper was 'Tanuki', and Usopp was 'Lying Sniper'. In fact, the only nickname that wasn't insulting was Robin's. I merely added the honorific -chan to her name. Everyone else reacted comically. "IT'S SANJI, NOT 'PERVY COOK', YOU BASTARD!" Sanji yelled at my face. At this point, I didn't even care. "Well, hurry up and salvage that ship!" yelled Nami "I did find a map that I failed to blow away. It says Skypeia." I said. "Really? Then there really is an island in the sky!" yelled Luffy. Meanwhile, Robin was reconfiguring a skull of a coffin I failed to blow away. I, however, was testing the age of a piece wood from the ship. "Judging from the skull/the tests I've run, this person/ship was from about 200 years ago." we said simultaneously. Then we blinked and looked at each other. Robin had a slight competitive look on her eyes. "But I think the exact age is 208/207 years ago." Robin and I said at the same time. We froze and and looked at each other. We stayed like that for awhile, before Robin pulled out a book with the ship on it. "See, it sailed 208 years ago." Robin said, pointing at the book. I pouted as Robin giggled at my face. She also seemed to have a smug vibe around her. Then we sent Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji salvaging. After a while, though, an annoying monkey-man named Masira appeared with a crew of pirates. "I am Masira, the Salvage King! And that ship underwater is mine!"

"...Did you by chance eat the Monkey-Monkey fruit? Because you look like a monkey." I said. "Why, thank you for calling me handsome." he replied. "What?" I asked, confused. "Well, calling someone a monkey means they are handsome, right?" explained Masira. I turned to Robin. "We have the lord of all idiots in our presence, Robin-chan." I said. "I couldn't agree more, Ethan-kun." replied Robin. Masira proceeded to show off and started to salvage. But when news of his crew being injured by 3 people reached him, he jumped into the water. "Well," I said "What do you know, he isn't a fruit user."

After a few minutes of waiting, something surfaced. "Oh look, a turtle." I said. For before me was a giant, island-sized turtle. And the air supply hoses connecting to our three salvagers were in the turtle's mouth.

 **Robin's POV:**

As I saw the turtle, I heard Ethan say "Oh look, a turtle." For some reason, I have this small jump in my heart when I hear his voice. "I think our three volunteers are eaten." I said nonchalantly. "DON'T SAY THAT SO CASUALLY!" yelled out Nami, Usopp, and Chopper. "How long until they get digested, I wonder?" pondered Ethan. "Not you too." groaned our three cowardly crew mates. As we alternated between predicting their deaths and panicking, the sky darkened and our 3 volunteers came back. They told us what happened underwater, before Masira himself came up on our ship. But before he could work himself into a rage, I heard Ethan say something a little ominous. "Wow, what big shadows." he said. When we all turned around, we were shocked. Even I was speechless with fear. Behind us were enormous shadows, thousands of times bigger than the biggest giants. I was gasping for breath, shocked about the whole thing, when suddenly I was encircled by a pair of hands. "Hey, it's okay. I got you." Ethan said behind me. I could feel my cheek color slightly. And then, we fled. The men of the crew (besides Ethan, who was still holding me at the time) rowed the ship at a furious pace. After a minute, we escaped the dark place. As we talked about what happened, we realized that Masira was still on board. Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji literally kicked him off the ship. And then Sanji noticed me,and began to fume in anger. "LET GO OF ROBIN-CHWAN, YOU MOLESTER!" he roared. It then hit me that Ethan's arms were still holding on to me. We both had heavy blushes on our faces as Ethan let go of me promptly. Then he ran towards his room, saying that he had an experiment to do. He promptly locked the door, putting up a sign saying 'Knock First'. The rest of the crew went through the items they salvaged, while I sat on the rail, thinking about what just happened between Ethan and I. On one hand, he preyed on my weakness. On the other hand, he comforted me. As I pondered this, Nami came up to me. "Having trouble, Navigator-san?" I asked. "We don't have any means of going to the island in the sky." said Nami dejectedly. "Perhaps this can help." I said, handing her an eternal log pose to Jaya. "I took it from Masira."

"Thank you, Robin-neechan." Nami replied, comical tears on her face. I sweat-dropped. "It must have been hard." I said sympathetically. "You have no idea..." muttered Nami. After some debate with Luffy, we at last headed out to Jaya.

 **No POV:**

After an hour, Mock Town, Jaya was spotted by Usopp. "There it is!" he yelled. When the crew approached, he commented that it looked like a pirate town. After settling in the harbor, Zoro, Luffy, and Nami set off towards town. Usopp and Chopper managed to stop Sanji from heading out to "protect the ship". At this point, Ethan came out from his room, wielding a gem-encrusted sword, which he promptly tossed into the storage room. He then saw Robin leave the ship. "Mind if I join you?" asked Ethan. "Very well." Robin said, much to Sanji's disappointment. And so, the crew separated.

Robin and Ethan walked on the street, heading towards the market place. "Man, the amount of food Idiot Captain eats..." Ethan grumbled. "Fufufufufu." laughed Robin. "I'm going to have to agree, Captain-San does eat a lot." Suddenly, a drunk and burly pirate sauntered over to us. "Hey, pretty girl (hic), why don't you leave this loser and come with me?" he asked in a drunken tone. Robin raised an eyebrow. "No thank you." she replied. "Why you little-" the man yelled as he reached for her. A sudden hand stopped the drunk. The hand belonged to Ethan, but he looked different. A fluid-like substance covered Ethan's face to form the left half of a skull-like mask. His eyes turn icy blue, and they seem to pierce through the drunk's soul, effectively sobering him up. And to top it off, Ethan let off a slow build of Conqueror's Haki. **"Leave her alone."** said Ethan in a demonic voice. The man ran away and everyone began to shiver, including Robin herself. _'What frightening power!'_ thought Robin to herself. **"Are you ok** ay, Robin-chan?" asked Ethan. "Yes. Thank you." said Robin gratefully. "Sorry about that. I got a bit angry, so I accidentally let out a bit of **Rank 1: Judge**." apologized Ethan. "I'm fine. It was rather gallant of you, actually." replied Robin. Ethan had a heavy blush on his face as he heard this. After walking towards a grocery store and buying the groceries, the duo headed towards a clothing store to buy Robin some new clothes. After getting a few bits of clothing from the racks, Robin went into the changing rooms to change. Ethan was busy thinking about what his feelings are for Robin when the archaeologist walked out. Ethan gawped at her. She was wearing a purple cowboy hat, an open purple leather jacket, a white tank top showing her midriff and a good amount of cleavage, a purple miniskirt, and brown cowboy boots. She put her hands on her hips and leaned her weight on one leg. "Like what you see~?" Robin teased. Ethan was speechless, then stammered out a 'yes'. Robin winked at him before going back into the changing room. Ethan was now pondering how Sanji would react.

* * *

"ETHAN, YOU BASTARD!" yelled Sanji back on the ship. "What is it?" asked Usopp. "I don't know, I just had this urge to kill Ethan." replied Sanji.

* * *

"ACHOO!" sneezed Ethan. "Bless you." said Robin. "Thanks" replied Ethan. _'Pervy Cook must be raging right now._ ' thought alchemist. After shopping for clothes, Robin led Ethan by his hand towards the nearest bar to find information. The two had great intelligence, so instead of asking how to get to the sky, they asked why the log pose points up. The inhabitants said that they didn't know, but the reason why ships fall occasionally from the sky was because of a current known as the Knock Up Stream. They also commented that their was a man named Montblanc Cricket lived in the southern portion of the island, and that he was kicked out of town because he thought that the City of Gold existed and that Sky Island was real. The two walked out to inform the rest of the crew. Still holding hands.

* * *

When they arrived at the ship, Ethan and Robin met a raging Sanji. "STOP HOLDING ROBIN-CHWAN'S HAND, YOU MONSTER!" he roared. "What are you..." he trailed off as he looked down. And there his hands were, gripping Robin's hands. "Ack! I'm sorry!" yelped Ethan in a panic. He tried to let go, but found that he couldn't as Robin was holding on to him too tightly. She hummed happily and dragged Ethan onto the ship, who was followed by a fuming Sanji. "Hey, what happened to you, Boozing Sword?" asked a certain strange eyed blonde. "We didn't fight back against an idiot mocking our goal. Also...IF I EVER GET OUT OF THESE BANDAGES, I'M GOING TO CUT YOU!" yelled Zoro comically. Robin giggled. "I have to admit, it is a fitting name for you, Swordsman-kun." said Robin with mirth in her voice. "Anyway, we might have a lead. A man named Montblanc Cricket lives in the other side of the island. If there is anyone who has a shred of an idea where the sky island is, it's that man."

"Smart and beautiful indeed." said Ethan. "Are you flirting with me?" asked Robin, smirking. "And what if I am?" he answered. Ethan proceeded to ignore Sanji, whose rage was boiling over behind him. "Nami! Let's go meet this guy!" yelled Luffy, who had no sense of tack whatsoever. "He just had to ruin the mood." Ethan grumbled. "Maybe next time, Ethan-kun~." said Robin. Then she walked away, hips swaying slightly. Ethan's face turned dark red and steam blew from his ears. He then mechanically walked back to his room, humming an unrecognizable tune under his breath, leaving a raging Sanji screaming insults to the sky.

* * *

Chapter 2 End

Hey, guys. In case there is confusion, no, I am not bashing Sanji. He is just acting as the lovesick idiot who loves the ladies. Actually, he already is one. Oh, and I changed Robin's clothing from the anime version because why not. Anyway, I want to get all the non-alchemical based attacks I have decided for Ethan out of the way so that I won't have to explain them later on. On that note, a lot of his attacks are energy consuming. The attacks are:

1\. Optic Laser- Ethan shoots out laser from his eyes. **(not so consuming)**

2\. Microwave- By covering his hands with light emitting intense microwaves and touching an opponent's head, Ethan can make his enemy's brain explode. **(consuming)**

3\. Light Ray Gatling- Ethan shoots bullets of light from all ten of his fingers. **(not so consuming)**

4\. Industrial Age- From Ethan's palm, a laser beam the equivalent of a CO2 laser is shot. The size can depend on the target. **(not so consuming-consuming)**

5\. Heliosis- Ethan forms a ball of light, swallows it, then launches it from his mouth. When it makes contact, it explodes. **(not so consuming-semi consuming)**

6\. Light Ray Spear- Ethan forms a crude spear made from light. He usually uses it in his Rank 1 form. **(not so consuming)**

7\. Light Ray Machete- Ethan forms a crude machete made from light. He usually uses it in his Rank 2 form. **(not so consuming)**

8\. Light Ray Scythe- Ethan forms a crude scythe made from light. He usually uses it in his Rank 3 form. **(not so consuming)**

9\. Light Ray Pistol- Ethan forms a pistol sign with his fingers and shoots. Works the same way as Light Ray Gatling. **(not so consuming)**

10\. Light Ray Cannon- An enormous beam of light is launched from Ethan's mouth. **(semi consuming-consuming)**

11\. Judgement- Titanic rays of light (similar to Arceus's Judgement from Pokémon) blasts down from the heavens in nonconsecutive timing. It's one of Ethan's top 3 strongest attacks and it's power can increase exponentially depending on how angry he is. **(very consuming)**

12\. Light Ray Pillar- Ethan is enveloped in a thick column of light so strong, it can punch a hole in the atmosphere. It's power can increase exponentially depending on how angry he is. It's one of his top 3 strongest attacks. **(very consuming)**

13\. One-Sword Style: Sea-Splitter- Ethan projects a slash from his sword so strong, it can split the sea and the atmosphere above it. Sometimes, all of his different forms can be seen behind him as he prepares to attack, depending on how high his anger levels are. When that happens, he can split the ocean three-way. This was the same technique that gave him the nickname 'Sea Splitter' and the 999,000,000,000 beri bounty. It's one of his top 3 strongest attacks. **(consuming-very consuming)**

14\. Standard Forms of Haki- Using Observation Haki to it's fullest capacity will allow the user to expel black bolts of energy outlined with dark blue. For strong Haki users, their pupils can glow red when using it. Using Armament Haki to it's fullest capacity will allow the user to expel black bolts of energy outlined with dark purple. For ordinary Haki users, the armament won't show. But for strong Haki users, whatever part of their body that is applied with Haki, it can turn metallic black or blackish metallic purple. It's also the only type of Haki to have a time limit. And using Conqueror's Haki to it's fullest capacity will allow the user to expel black bolts of energy outlined with dark red. For all three kinds of Haki, the bolts of energy don't cause damage, besides Conquerer's Haki. Skilled enough users, such as Shanks, can actually physically damage the environment around them using Conquerer's Haki with or without bolts. **(not so consuming-very consuming)**

15\. Light Ray Cloak- Ethan bends light around him to render himself invisible. **(not so consuming)**

16\. Fake Finger Bullet- An imitation of one of the Six Powers attacks. Ethan stabs a hole with a Haki-clad finger, which can be enhanced by his transformation's sharp claws. **(not so consuming)**

17\. Fake Finger Barrage- A barrage of Fake Finger Bullet. Two hands can be used for this attack. **(not so consuming)**

18\. Fake Finger Rifle- The projectile version of Fake Finger Bullet. It retains the properties of Haki. **(not so consuming)**

19\. Fake Finger Gatling- The projectile version of Fake Finger Barrage. It retains the properties of Haki. **(not so consuming)**

For light-based attacks, the color of the light always matches the color of the eyes of whatever form Ethan uses (yellow for human, blue for **Judge** , red for **Jury** , and green for **Executioner** ). He


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimers: I don't own One Piece**

 _The Robin and the Angel_

Chapter 3: To The Sky We Go

"Talking"

 _'Thinking'_

 **"Bestial Speaking"**

 ** _'Bestial Thinking'_**

 ** _Flashback/Past of Character_**

 _ **Transformations** **/Forms with More Power**_

 **No POV:**

The crew began to set sail for the other side of the island. As they travelled across Mouth Bay, they had a encounter with Shoujou the Sonar King, who explained that he was Masira's brother and that they must pay the ferry. When Luffy said they kicked Masira off the ship, Shoujou became angry. "How dare you did that to my brother!" he roared. "Take this: Havoc Sonar!"

Shoujou let out a blast of sound through a microphone, but instead of destroying the Going Merry, he began to destroy his own ship. Ethan sweat dropped. "We have another Lord of Idiots in our presence, Robin-chan." he said. Nami immediately directed the crew to go back on course. "All right, we hear you, Greedy Guide." grumbled Ethan. Nami turned and punched Ethan on the head, who used Haki. Despite that, it still hurt a lot. After a while, the group saw a magnificent castle... which turned out to be a facade that hid an old hut. Luffy and Chopper, who had stars for eyes, sighed in disappointment. "Awww, what a disappointment." they muttered dejectedly. "Idiot Captain I can understand, but you too, Tanuki?" sighed Ethan. "I'M A REINDEER, YOU JERK!" yelled Chopper. When they landed, however, a tall old man with a chestnut-style hairdo came up from the water. Despite his age, he was tall and muscular. "Hey! Who are you guys? If you're here for the gold, you're not getting it!" he yelled. He got in a stance and attacked Sanji, who was the closest to him. He fought pretty well before collapsing. "Chopper, what's wrong with him?" asked Sanji. Chopper loked at the man. "He has decompression sickness. That happens if you dive too much, and sometimes it's fatal. We need to treat him right away!" Chopper yelled. The crew carried him into his hut and laid him on his bed. While Chopper was treating the man, Sanji noticed a book on a table titled Liar Noland. "Oh, I know this story. It's about an explorer who told a bunch of lies. One of the lies he spouted was about a city of gold." he said. "He wasn't a liar." said Ethan suddenly. " I sailed with him before, if only part of the way. But the 'lies' I did see are actually true. That means, most likely, a city of gold did exist at one point."

When the others heard this, they were estatic. Nami had beri signs for eyes. Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper began to dance with joy. Zoro smirked while Sanji dropped his cigarette. Robin smiled and wondered just how many bits of history Ethan knew. The moment was interrupted by two familiar monkey-like men. "Hey, what are you doing to the boss?!" yelled Masira and Soujou outside the door. "We're taking care of the old man." explained Luffy. "Oh, you guys are so kind!" they exclaimed while crying tears of joy. _'What idiots.'_ thought the rest of the pirates. And suddenly, the man woke up. After introducing himself as Montblanc Cricket, the distant descendant of Montblanc Noland. When Luffy asked if he believed in Sky Island, Cricket laughed and said "Don't know. Maybe it does exist, maybe it doesn't."

"It probably does, as well as the Gold City." said Ethan. "How do you know?" asked Cricket. " I have kept myself alive for 1000 years. I sailed with Noland for a bit. Most of his adventures were true, and based on that, the City of Gold probably does exist. In fact, this crew picked me up from a half-gold island." replied Ethan. "Well, isn't that something. Fine. I'll help you go to Sky Island. Today is the day that the Knock Up Stream lines up with the Cumuloregalis, kind of like a fossilized cloud. If the Sky Island is anywhere, it'll be there. But there are two problems." Cricket continued. "The Knock Up Stream can tear a ship apart. Shoujou, Masira, and I can reinforce your ship. Meanwhile, you guys need a guide."

Cricket pulled out something from a sack behind him. "I already have some proof that Sky Island exists. This gold statue of the Southbird proves that. You guys need to find a Southbird to be your guide, since it always point south. In fact, according to my calculations, you need to go find it now." he said. Cricket shooed the pirates towards their ship, telling them to go to the forest to find the Southbird.

* * *

 **Ethan's POV:**

After getting supplies from the ship, we split into groups. Luffy, Nami, and Chopper went right. Zoro, Sanji, and Usopp went left. And somehow, I was paired with Robin, not that I was complaining. We went straight ahead. As we walked through the forest, an awkward wall of silence fell upon us. "So, where are you from, Robin?" I finally asked. Robin had a pained look on her face. "I'd rather not answer that, Ethan-kun." she replied. "If it's about the past, then maybe-" I started to say. Robin gave me an icy glare which silenced me. We kept walking. "Man, this bird is hard to find." I grumbled. "Hey Robin-chan, if you see that bird, can you restrain it so that I can put it to sleep?"

"Hm, sounds like a plan." replied Robin. Suddenly, a giant centipede appeared in front of us. "What is with this forest anyway?" I grumbled as I slashed the centipede into two. "Oh, there's a Southbird." said Robin pointing up a tree . "Treinta Fleur: Hold!" she said while crossing her arms. "Alchemical Technique: Sleeper Agent." I said as gas was released from my sword and directed towards the bird. As the bird fell asleep, I commented that the gas intake will allow the bird to sleep for thirty minutes. Robin nodded, and together we headed back to the hut.

* * *

 **No POV:**

2 hours and 45 minutes later, Luffy came back and handed Cricket the gold. "Hey guys! I'm back, and I caught a Hercules!" he yelled holding up a rhinoceros beetle. "ETHA IS RIGHT, YOU ARE AN IDIOT CAPTAIN!!!" The crew yelled. Luffy gave his beetle to Masira and Shoujou, who accepted it with tearful thanks. Then Nami punched Luffy on the head and dragged him onto the ship. The ship in question now looked more like a chicken than a ram. "Alright, set sail for Sky Island!" yelled out Luffy. They flew up the Knock Up Stream, even dodging a Seaking who fell. Suddenly, a shot rang out and 5 bullets were embedded on the deck. When we turned back, we saw a bunch of pirates on a raft. There was a sniper, an old man with a horse, what looked like a wrestler, and a large man who seemed to be the captain. They yelled at the ship until it went up the sky. "TO SKY ISLAND WE GO!!!!!" yelled Luffy.

* * *

Chapter 3 end

Hey guys. I decided to put some limits on Ethan's power because he was too powerful (thank you, tololo03-07, for that helpful comment), so I updated my first two chapters. However, Ethan is still going to be the most powerful member of the Strawhats since he does have more experience. Moving on, I'm going to introduce his alchemy-based attacks, which involves his sword.

1\. Alchemical Technique: Vitriol Blade- Ethan's sword gets coated with sulfuric acid.

2\. Alchemical Technique: Sleeper Agent- Ethan unleashes a sleeping gas from his sword. The amount of time the victim sleeps depends on the amount of gas.

3\. Alchemical Technique: Fire Element- The sword blade is covered in phosphorus and then ignited.

4\. Alchemical Technique: Gem Blade- The sword blade is covered in a solution that grows crystals when in contact with air. The covering shatters after five minutes or if it's hit too hard.

5\. Alchemical Technique: Flashbang- By igniting potassium, Ethan causes a small explosion to erupt from his blade.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimers: I don't own One Piece**

 _The Robin and the Angel_

Chapter 4: Skypiea

"Talking"

 _'Thinking'_

 **"Bestial Speaking"**

 ** _'Bestial Thinking'_**

 ** _Flashback/Past of Character_**

 _ **Transformations** **/Forms with More Power**_

 **No POV:**

"Zehehehehehe!" Ethan laughed as he felt the sensation of the wind on his face. The rest of the Strawhats began to gasp for air as they rocketed upward on the Going Merry. So exhilarated was he that he didn't realize that his fellow pirates fell down from the drop in pressure. At last, they punched through a literal sea of white. Ethan took a look around. "Amazing, right guys?" Ethan said as he turned around. When he faced them however... "Eh? Robin, you okay?" asked Ethan. "WE'RE (wheeze) OKAY AS WELL (wheeze), YOU SHITTY ALCHEMIST!" yelled out the rest of the crew. "Whoops, sorry about that." he replied. After everyone recovered, they began to admire the view. After a while, Usopp took off his shirt. " Alright! I, the brave warrior Usopp, will now swim in this sea!" he yelled. "Wait! Stop, Pinocchio!" Ethan yelled. But it was too late. Usopp had already jumped off. "THAT IDIOT!" yelled Ethan, who raised his voice unusually high. "Why, what is it?" asked Luffy. "Think! If this sea had a bottom, we would've crashed!" Ethan yelled. Luffy quickly realized the situation. "Usopp!" yelled Luffy, who stretched his arm down. "Ojos Fleur!"

At Robin's words, eyes sprouted on Lufy's arm. At the same time, Ethan activated his Observation Haki. "On your left!" the two cried out. "Veinte Fleur!" cried out Robin again. After a moment, she gave the okay to pull up. But when Usopp was pulled up, a giant octopus and some sort large, serpent-like fish came up as well. Zoro slashed one of the tentacles of the mollusk, popping it. Luffy, Sanj, and Ethan drove the fish away. Then the ship shook from a blast. "What now?" yelled Nami. The pirates saw a man wearing a tribal mask and skates. He also wielded a bazooka. The attacker kicked at them and attempted to blast the pirates. Sanji, Zoro, Luffy, and Ethan tried to fight back, but Zoro and Sanji couldn't seem to move fast enough and Luffy and Ethan seemed to get weaker with each kick. "Seastone in here?" gasped Ethan in exhaustion. This continued until the four collapsed. Suddenly, an old knight on a bird wielding a jousting lance came to their aid and chased the attacker away. Afterwards, he introduced himself. "I am Gan Fall the Sky Knight. This is my bird Pierre." he said. "Gan Fall? Wait a minute, I recognize you! Remember me, Gan Fall? I was part of Roger's Crew!" exclaimed Ethan. "Ethan the Alchemist? How are you here again? And you haven't even aged a day!" exclaimed Gan Fall in shock. "How long has it been?" asked Ethan. "About 50 years." said the knight. Then he then gave the pirates a whistle and told them to blow if they need help. He also mentioned that normally it would cost 50,000 extols, but because Ethan was part of their group, it was free. "What are extols?" asked Nami. "Our currency." replied Gan Fall. After mentioning that there were other ways to go to the sky (Nami started the choke Luffy when she heard this) and saying that they are courageous explorers, he decided to take his leave. "My bird ate the Horse-Horse Fruit and can turn into a pegasus! Fly Pierre, and take care, travelers!" he yelled. "What a terrifying sight." said Sanji, referring to the horse's color scheme. The rest of the crew wholeheartedly agreed. They set sail again, and eventually arrived at what looked like a waterfall surrounded by clouds. Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp immediately started to bounce on the clouds, then were dragged off by Nami towards a pair of gates and a sign saying 'Heaven's Gate' near the waterfall, where an old woman was taking pictures of them "Hey, who are you?"asked Luffy. "I'm the gate keeper. In order to pass, pay 1,000,000,000 extols for the entrance fee." said the old woman. "That sounds too expensive." said Nami. "You can go pass if you want." the woman replied. As she finished speaking, a giant shrimp suddenly appeared beneath the ship and carried off the ship at lightning speed. "AAAAAHHH!!!" yelled most of the crew. Near the end, Robin spotted a sign. "Godland Skypeia." she read. "How can you be calm during the entire ride?!" yelled Usopp. "It's not hard." said Ethan. "You guys aren't humans." said Usopp. When the shrimp stopped, it threw them off in front of an island made out of clouds and swam away. "Yahoo!" yelled out Luffy and with that, he jumped off. "Wait for us!" shouted Usopp and Chopper as they jumped off as well. Sanji sighed "They should really calm down." he said. Then he whooped out loud and jumped down. Zoro jumped off as well, muttering "Shitty cook." Then Nami and Robin, who were changing, came out on deck. Nami was wearing a blue bikini top and and brown pants while Robin was wearing a sleeveless yellow shirt and purple pants reaching to her calves. After Nami leaped off the ship, Robin turned to Ethan "Not coming?" she asked. "No, I was just getting a few test tubes. I may have been here before, but I didn't gather anything. Also, I forgot a few things about this place." he replied. Robin nodded, then leaped of the ship. Ethan the other hand waited a while, then threw his sword off the ship point-first so that it would embed itself on the cloud. He jumped on top of it Zabuza-style (from Naruto, for those who don't know), and began to fill up his test tubes with the water-like cloud. Then he trudged towards the beach, pulling his sword free and sheathing it. Along the way, he noticed he felt weak. "Huh, just like the sea." Ethan said to himself. When he arrived at the beach, he immediately began to fill up his remaining test tubes with the land-like cloud. After filling them up, he noticed a bunch of flowers in front of him. After picking one, he approached Robin and gave her it. "For you, hime." said Ethan. "How sweet of you." replied Robin. Then Ethan felt as if he was in a heat wave. He turned around and came face to face with a flaming Sanji, who had 2 flowers clenched in his fist. Ethan frowned. "You do know that you're burning a flower for Nami, right?" he deadpanned. Sanji looked at his hands in horror, before rushing away yelling about getting new flowers for Nami. "Geez, so annoy..."

Ethan turned back towards Robin and stopped mid-speech. She had the flower he gave her in her hair. Ethan had a massive blush and steam coming from his ears. "C-cute..." said Ethan. Robin smiled. Then, sweet music was heard. "It's an angel!" yelled Sanji. "What? No way!" yelled the pirates. When they arrived, they saw a blonde girl playing a harp. "Heso. I'm Conis, I've never seen you people before, are you from the Blue Sea?" she asked. "If you mean we came up from below this island, yes." replied Nami. Luffy had stars for eyes. "Do angels poop?" he asked before Sanji kicked him into the ground. "Hey, Ethan, you ate the Angel-Angel Fruit. Can you turn into someone like her?" Usopp asked. Ethan frowned. "She isn't an angel. I definitely don't look like her when I transform. It's a lot more...scarier." he stated. "Then show us one of your transformations." said Usopp. Ethan sighed. "Please don't be scared, okay? I probably will look scary, but I have no ill intent against you." he said to Conis. She nodded, looking confused. Ethan closed his eyes. " **Rank 1: Judge**." he spoke. Immediately, a white fluid-like substance began to harden into a skull-like mask around his face. His eyes snapped open, revealing that they became icy blue and the pupils turned into slits. His muscles grew larger, and his hair became more longer and shaggier, eventually going up to his waist. His skin turned bone-white, and 5 spikes began grow from each of his shoulders. His shoes became covered by the fluid-like substance from earlier and hardened into clawed feet while his fingernails became claws. A tail began to grow beneath his coat. At last, a large pair of black and white wings sprouted from his back, each ending with what looked like some sort of hand. His transformation complete, Ethan roared at the sky. The crew was dumbfounded for a moment. Then Ethan broke the silence. **"Well, you got what you wanted."** he said before reverting back. "THAT WAS AN ANGEL???!!!!" yelled out the pirates in shock. "No way, you looked more like a demon just now!" yelled Sanji. Usopp fainted, as did Chopper. Luffy had stars for eyes again. Zoro felt intimidated while Nami backed away from shock. Conis did the same. The only one who seemed calm, albeit a little shaken, was Robin. "Your opinions of me have changed, haven't they." said Ethan dejectedly. "Nope, not at all." said the pirates suddenly. "Then don't be such drama queens, you guys freaked me out for a second there!" he yelled. "It's the other way around, you shitty alchemist!" they retorted. Suddenly, a man crashed in front of them. He was riding a strange-looking vehicle. "I'm sorry." he apologized. "Are you alright? Oh dear, how rude of me. My name is Pagaya." Then he blinked. "Oh, I see that you've already met Conis. May I invite you all to my home and offer some dishes of the local food? he asked. "Yeah, sure, but what's the boat that you're riding called?" asked Nami. "Oh, this? It's a waver, a vehicle propelled by a jet dial." said Pagaya. Then, everyone heard a dull buzz, then a scream. "AAHHH, IT'S SHAKING SO MUCH! I CAN'T STOP!!!" screamed Luffy. Ethan immediately sprouted wings and flew off towards Luffy. After managing to shut down the waver and grabbing Luffy with his feet (which have turned into claws), he brought back the waver and smashed Luffy into a tree. "Idiot, this sea has the same properties as the sea that we come from! Devil-Fruit users can drown!" berated Ethan. "Really?" asked Chopper. Ethan blinked. "Yes. I felt weaker than usual when I got off. You didn't notice?" he asked. The devil-fruit users nodded. "Now that I think about, it's probably the same for the solid cloud as well since the clouds seems similar, it's just that we're not touching it directly." he said frowning. "Yes, you're correct." said Pagaya. _'Smart and handsome.'_ thought Robin. Nami decided to study the waver while the rest of the crew walked towards Pagaya's house. Along the way, Pagaya proceeded to tell about the unique quality of the clouds. He explained that clouds that contains pyrobloin, a compound in seastone, form sea and island clouds. Island clouds are more dense while sea clouds are less dense. Sea clouds also affect Devil-Fruit users a lot more than island clouds. When they finally arrived, Sanji immediately headed for the kitchen after Pagaya, saying that he'll prepare a Sky Island cuisine. The rest of the crew questioned about dials. Conis pointed held up a cone-shaped shell. "This is a tone dial. It can store sound. If you speak into it, then press the apex, you can hear your voice." said Conis. Ethan took it from her, who shivered slightly. "Pinocchio is an idiot." he spoke to the dial. When he pressed the apex of the shell, it repeated his exact words. "Neat. Hmm, then how about this?" said Ethan with an idea. "Sanji is a Percy Coo-" He was silenced when Sanji came out of the kitchen, kicked Ethan in the mouth, and went back inside. And it all happened in under one second. Ethan looked ticked off. "That tickled." he muttered before wiping off the blood. After Conis described a few more dials, the food finally came. Luffy, Chopper, Zoro, and Usopp dug in while Robin sipped from a glass of wine. Ethan nibbled on a lobster while Sanji stood by the window. "Hey, where is Nami-san?" he asked. "Oh dear, I hope she hasn't gone too far. The Upper Yard is there." said Pagaya worriedly. "The Upper Yard?" asked Usopp. "It's a sacred place where God lives." Conis explained. "God? He lives here?!" exclaimed Luffy and Ethan. "Is God a good ruler?" asked Ethan. "O-of course!" replied Pagaya without conviction. Ethan frowned. "Is he strong?" asked Luffy. "Yes, very." replied Conis. "Right. I've made up my mind." said Luffy and Ethan. "I'm going to the Upper Yard/ I'm going to beat the shit out of God!"

* * *

Chapter 4 End

Yo. Just to let you know, there is going to be a lot more OC x Robin scenes in this arc. That's all for now.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimers: I don't own One Piece**

 _The Robin and the Angel_

Chapter 5: The Other Half

"Talking"

 _'Thinking'_

 **"Bestial Speaking"**

 ** _'Bestial Thinking'_**

 ** _Flashback/Past of Character_**

 **Transformations** **/Forms with More Power**

* * *

 **No POV:**

The whole room froze with shock at the two pirates' words. Luffy turned to Ethan. "Why do you want to beat up God?" he asked. "My goal is bring down as many corrupt leaders and tyrants as I can. This 'God' sounds like one." replied Ethan. "Oh yeah? Well, let's see who can beat God first!" challenged Luffy. "You're on." shot back Ethan. Then Usopp whacked them both in the head. "You're both idiots!" he yelled. "We're still going." they said stubbornly. "Well, lets see if Nami is back." said Sanji with hearts for eyes. When they walked outside towards the beach however, they had an encounter with a bunch of crawling Skypeians. "Who the hell are these perverts?" said Sanji. "I am Captain McKinley of the White Berets! You Blue Sea people are illegal trespassers! Because you've only committed a Class 11 crime, you just need to pay 10,000,000,000 extols for every crew member." said McKinley. "How much is that in beri?" asked Usopp. "1 beri is 10,000 extols." said captain. "So we need to pay 8,000,000 beri." noted Robin. "That's too expensive!" yelled out Sanji. "We need to stall!" said Usopp. However, every action they did (namely Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, Sanji, and Zoro) resulted in another penalty, until they reached the Class 7 crime. Suddenly, a loud roar was heard. "Oh Nami! Just in time! We need to pay 8,000,000 beri to pay a fine!" Yelled out Usopp. "8,000,000...beri?" she muttered ominously. Her eyes became shadowed by her hair, and she stepped down on the pedal. "THAT'S TOO EXPENSIVE!" she screeched as she bashed McKinley in the face with the waver. "How dare you! You're now Class 5 criminals! You're sentenced to cloud drifting!" yelled the White Berets. "What's that?" asked Nami. "Sounds like we drift around until we fall off the island. Perhaps that's why the ship we saw falling from the sky earlier this week crashed down in the sea after 200 years." said Robin. "No! We're too young to die!" yelled out Nami and Usopp. "Well, I have an idea to get out of this punishment." said Ethan. "What is it?" asked the two with tears of joy running down their cheeks. Ethan walked over and smashed an officer into a tree with a fist. "Simple!" he said, his glowing blue eyes meeting with two pairs of horrified ones. "We just get a class of offense that'll give us a better death sentence!" "THAT'S YOUR PLAAAAAANN?!" screamed Usopp and Nami. "Ah, quit whining, it sounds like a good plan." said Zoro. "Yeah, maybe the death sentence will be going to the Upper Yard!" said Luffy in an excited voice. The three plus Sanji proceeded to beat up the rest of the White Berets. "You did it now! You're all Class 2 criminals and have been sentenced to the Upper Yard! May the Priests bring God's wrath upon you!" yelled McKinley. Then he and his officers crawled away. Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, and Ethan grinned each other. "Yeah, it worked! Now we can go to the Upper Yard!" whooped Luffy. Ethan smirked, then grew pale with fear. He quickly grew his wings and flew away towards the ship in terror. "Hey where are you goi..." Luffy trailed off as he saw the face of absolute death behind him. He screamed as Nami gave him, Sanji, and Zoro the worst beating they've ever got in their lives. "COME BACK HERE, YOU!" she screamed to the retreating figure of Ethan. She picked up a large chunk of the tree from earlier and hurled it at Ethan, who was knocked off the sky and sent crashing onto the ship. "Geez, we should get some provisions and get out of here." said Nami. Sanji elected to go and Luffy followed. Usopp decided to go as well for some tools and dials. The rest went into the ship, where they saw Ethan strapping a few plates of armor on his arms and legs, pulling on a pair of armored gloves, and strapping a thin chest plate under his trenchcoat that didn't cover his back. To top it all off, he wore a mask that covered his hair and face. The face plate looked like his **Rank 1** form's face. "What are you doing?" asked Robin, curious. "This is what I usually wear for large-scale battles in case my Haki gets exhausted. Don't touch the armor or the mask, it's seastone." warned Ethan. Robin laughed. "What's so funny?" asked Ethan. "Oh nothing, it's just that you look like my knight with shining armor." said Robin with a sly smile. Ethan's mask turned red and steam was expelled from beneath the mask. Just then, Nami walked over and smashed Ethan's face on the deck. "That's for getting us into trouble!" yelled Nami. "I would've gone anyway, God needs to be taught a lesson. After all, it seems he's oppressing his own subjects." said Ethan. Nami was about to retort until the ship shook. "What was that?" asked Nami. Suddenly, the ship began to move. Zoro peered off the side of the boat. "Hey, a shrimp is moving the ship!" he exclaimed. "What?" yelled out Chopper. "Well, I suppose this is the start of God's wrath." said Robin with a frown. "Cheer up Robin, we're going on an adventure!" said Ethan enthusiastically. "TAKE ME BACK!" yelled Nami in despair.

* * *

After a while, the ship was dropped off on top of an alter. Before that, they were chased by sky fish and went down a canal made out of clouds. "Just what is with this island?" Nami groaned. "Hmm, looks pretty peaceful to me." commented Zoro. "What is this place anyway?" asked Chopper. "An alter. We must be sacrifices." said Ethan. "In other words, our lives now belong to God. He can kill us if he wants to." added Robin. "What?!" screamed Chopper before tumbling off the ship. He fell all the way to the bottom step of the alter before Robin's hands caught him. But then, a strange shark leaped from the lake around the alter. Chopper shrieked again. Before the shark ate Chopper however, Zoro blocked it with his swords. Unfortunately, he fell in. "ZORO! Oh no, what if he was eaten?!" yelled Chopper, who at this point was back on the ship. "Must've been a sky shark. I wonder if he's dead." commented Ethan. "If he's dead, the clouds would be red." said Robin. "You're both heartless!" yelled Nam. The two tilted their heads in confusion. "We are?" they asked. "You two are hopeless!" yelled Chopper. Then Zoro came up, still in holding off the sky shark, before going back through the clouds. Ethan sighed. "Guys, strengthen your minds now. What I'm going to do will knock out the weak-willed." he said. He then closed his eyes. After a moment, he snapped them open. The effect was instantaneous. Sky sharks floated belly-up all over the lake, completely knocked out. Chopper and Nami visibly shook. Only Robin and Zoro, who surfaced, were unaffected. "What was that?" asked Nami. "Conqueror's Haki. The weak-willed gets knocked out. I think Idiot Captain has the potential to use it, since he wants to be the Pirate King so bad and he seems to gain allies without trying." replied Ethan. Everyone looked surprised at his assessment of Luffy. Robin then walked down the steps of the alter. She noticed some writing similar to poneglyph letters and began to read. Meanwhile, Ethan also went down and slashed off a bit of stone. He then crushed it into powder and poured it into a test tube. Robin frowned. "I wish you won't do that, Ethan-kun." she said. "Sorry, I just like to test for certain qualities of things and store it away." replied Ethan. Robin sighed, then smiled. "Are you an alchemist or an archaeologist?" she asked in an amused voice. "I have many interests." replied Ethan. Then Zoro said he wanted to go on the land. "Why? asked Nami. "To meet God. I'm going to fight him." said Zoro. "Get in line. Me and Luffy already have a contest of a sort. The one who kicks God's ass wins." said Ethan. Zoro smirked. "Aren't you two afraid of God?" asked Nami in a surprised tone. "Sorry, we never prayed to him before." they answered. Chopper had stars for eyes. Nami on the other hand... "Oh God, please, spare me from your wrath. And may I note that I don't know these men." said Nami while crying comically. "Coward." muttered Ethan, which earned him a punch to the head. Zoro then noticed a vine. "That looks usable." he said pointing at it. "Yes, you're right." said Robin. "Eh, I think I'll fly." said Ethan. Zoro snorted, then grabbed the vine and swung. When he reached the other side, he threw it back to Robin, who also swung towards towards the other side. Ethan, true to his words, flew to the other side. "Wait, you're all going?" asked Nami in a fearful voice. "Yes." they said. "You and Chopper are in charge of the ship." ordered Zoro. "Okay!" the two in question said wholeheartedly. Ethan sweat dropped. After saying goodbye, the trio walked off.

* * *

After walking for half an hour, Ethan stopped and seemed to look surprised under his mask. "What is it?" asked Zoro. "I saw something strange." was Ethan's only reply. He then ran up a slanted tree and began to walk on the thick branches of the forest. The others followed. "How curious, how curious." Ethan muttered under his breath. "What is?" asked Zoro as they walked on the branches. "I have a theory about this island." said Ethan. "So do I." replied Robin. Zoro just groaned. "Are we there yet?" he asked as he slashed a sky shark that came from a river below. Ethan shook his head. After walking a bit more, Ethan stopped and pulled off his mask in amazement before replacing it. "We're here." he said. They all had shocked looks on their faces, for before them on the edge of the island, there was half a castle. "This must've been part of Jaya long time ago." said Ethan. "What could've pushed half an island all the way up the sky? asked Zoro. "The Knock Up Stream is the only way." said Robin. Then Zoro realized something. "That must mean that the City of Gold is here!" he exclaimed. With this information, the three immediately went back (Ethan literally had to drag Zoro to keep him on track). When they got back, they saw Chopper, Nami, and surprisingly, Gan Fall. They were heavily injured, and the Going Merry seemed to have sustained heavy damage. "What happened here?" asked Ethan. They proceeded to explain that one of the priests, a Skypeian named Shura, attacked the ship. They described his fire-based techniques and that in the end they had to enlist the help of Gan Fall. Then both Chopper and Nami punched Zoro and Ethan. "What was that for?!" they yelled. "If you hadn't gone into the island, then we could've gone free once Luffy and his group arrived!" they screamed back. "Sorry, but we really want to beat up God." they replied. Nami smashed them into the ground again. "Ow. How the heck are you punching my war gear and still hurting me? Tell me your secret!" begged Ethan. "What secret?" she asked. Just then, Luffy and his gang came to view. "Hey guy-WHOA! YOU HAVE ARMOR?! SO COOL! I WANT ONE TOO!" yelled out Luffy as his eyes turned brighter than the sun. He immediately stretched his arms toward Ethan. "Wait! Don't touch it idiot, it's...seastone." trailed off Ethan as Luffy got weakened. "Nami-swan~! Robin-chwan~! I completed the Ordeal of Love for you!" cried out a certain pervy cook. "Seems that Hit-the-Target/Pervy Cook is back." grumbled Zoro and Ethan. "What did you say, Mosshead, Shitty Alchemist?" Sanji said with his face right up close. "You heard us." said the insulting duo. The three immediately fought with each other, until Nami began to bust some heads. "How does she do that?" muttered Ethan to himself. Then, Zoro told the other 5 members who weren't in his group about their findings and assumptions. "So you're saying that the the City of Gold is in this island?" asked Nami. Robin nodded. Nami had beri symbols for eyes. "Your greediness has no bounds. You've plundered 500,000,000 beri worth of my treasure back in El Dorado and still want more." said Ethan. "But that's okay. It gives me all the more reason why to keep calling you 'Greedy Guide'." All of a sudden, Ethan found himself lifted into the air and tossed towards the ground. He crashed straight through a tree face first and found himself embedded in the ground. Nami huffed, then turned around to see all the males hiding and edging away from her. "Well? Hurry up and make camp!" she yelled at them. "Yes, ma'am!" they barked out while saluting.

* * *

Ethan (who removed his armor) and Zoro were sent to forage for food while Luffy and Usopp were sent to find fire wood. Robin walked off somewhere else on her own. Sanji was getting his cooking utensils ready while Chopper was sorting through his herbs. Nami was supervising. "Hey, would this count as food?" asked Ethan and Zoro as they dragged two sky sharks each behind them. They also carried a basketful of fruits and vegetables each. "Are you sure those fruits aren't poisonous?" said Nami. "I figured you'd say that, so I ate a piece of each kind first to see if I was going to die. I didn't, so this haul should be okay." Ethan replied. Nami sweat-dropped. Later, everyone got together at last. Luffy and Usopp were chanting about having a campfire. "Won't the smoke show our location and attract the priests?" asked Robin. "We always need a campfire!" yelled Luffy. "Luffy, don't yell at her, it's not her fault she's not knowledgeable." said Usopp. Robin frowned. Ethan sighed. "All three of you are right. We need a campfire, but we can't reveal our locations to our enemies. Luckily, I can solve both problems." he told them. After a few minutes, a smokeless and blazing orange-blue fire came to life. "Good thing I had a few chunks of anthracite with me. Also..." said Ethan as he whirled at the two young men with glowing blue eyes. **"If you insult Robin-chan's intelligence again, I'll make Nami's beatings look tame."** he said in a dark voice. Luffy and Usopp started to sweat. "We're sorry..." they said to Robin, who nodded. After they went away, Robin turned to Ethan. "Thank you." she said as she smiled. Ethan shrugged. "What can I say, your knowledge isn't something to be mocked." said Ethan nonchalantly. "Fufufu." laughed Robin. Then Sanji announced that it was time for dinner. "Well then, see you at dinner, Ethan-kun." said Robin. Then she did something surprising. She kissed Ethan on the cheek, then walked away with a slightly red face. Ethan just stood there with a steaming face for a full minute before mechanically walking towards his crew, all the while humming a tune. When he reached them, he was confronted by Sanji. "Hey, did you do anything weird today?" he asked. "No, nothing at all." replied Ethan absently. "That's funny. Why did I feel as if I needed to kill him...?" said Sanji to himself as he walked away. Ethan sat down with the group and began to eat. While they were eating, Usopp started to ask for reports. At this, Ethan snapped back to reality. "All the priests and Enel know how to use Mantra. In other words, they can predict movement and know where people are, depending on the range." said Gan Fall, who was awake. "Enel?" asked Usopp. "He's the current God, the one who overthrew me." replied Gan Fall. "Anyway, this Mantra you speak of, I know of it. It's known as Observation Haki in the Blue Sea." said Ethan. "Not only that, I can use it." Gan Fall asked about Haki, to which Ethan told him about the three kinds of Haki and their different abilities and traits. Gan Fall was amazed. "You mean there are many kinds of Mantra?" he asked. Ethan nodded. Sanji then gave his report. "Satori, the Priest we fought, was able to use clouds to fight. He hid stuff in these balls of clouds and we never knew what's in them. He also used dials. I think all the other priests uses the same tactics." he said. The others nodded. "Anyway, we discovered that the Upper Yard was once part of Jaya. Those two think that it was because of the Knock Up Stream that this land is on the sky." said Zoro as he pointed at Robin and Ethan. "So that's what Noland meant!" cried out Nami. Everyone looked at her. She started to explain that the last entry of Liar Noland said the the City of Gold was in the skull's right eye. When she connected the map of Jaya with the map of Skypeia, it formed a skull. "That's where the gold must be located at!" exclaimed Nami as she pointed at the right eye. The crew grinned, then started to cheer. "Right! It's settled! First we sleep, then we head out for the City of Gold!" yelled Luffy. "YEAH!"

* * *

 **Ethan's POV:**

While the others slept, I stayed awake, sitting with my back against a tree. I could't stop thinking about what I'll do when I meet this God. Then I thought about Robin. Why did she kiss me? Why does my heart feel like it's bursting? I was suddenly torn away from my thoughts when I felt a presence in front of me. I blinked. "Robin?"

* * *

Chapter 5 end.

Hello! In the next chapter, Ethan is going to tell Robin what he can remember about his past. That's all for today! See ya!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimers: I don't own One Piece**

 _The Robin and the Angel_

Chapter 6: Origin

"Talking"

 _'Thinking'_

 **"Bestial Speaking"**

 ** _'Bestial Thinking'_**

 ** _Flashback/Past of Character_**

 **Transformations** **/Forms with More Power**

* * *

 **Ethan's POV:**

"Oh, forgive me, I didn't realize that I disturbed you." apologized Robin. "It's okay. Can't sleep?" I asked. Robin nodded, then sat down. After a while, I spoke. "Remember the time I asked about your past?" I said. Robin's eyes turned flinty. "Yes. What of it?" she replied in a slightly icy tone. "If you won't tell me about your past, can I tell you about mine?" I asked. Robin looked surprised, then nodded. "I would love to." she said, any trace of her earlier harshness gone. "Let see, where to start..."

* * *

 **No POV:**

 ** _Story Starts_**

About 1000 years ago-

"You useless piece of shit!" his father yelled. "It's because of you that we're outcasts and dirt poor!" raged his mother. An 8-year old Ethan is seen in his house. He trembles in fear in the presence of two adults: his own parents. When Ethan was 5 years old, he was part of a rich family. His father was a wealthy businessman, and they all lived a luxurious life in a bustling city without a care for commoners. That all changed one day when Ethan found a strange apple in the orchard. It looked like any other apple but with weird swirls. When he bit into it, he almost retched. It tasted rotten, but before he could spit out the piece in his mouth, he tripped and accidentally swallowed it. He threw away the fruit, then walked towards the street. After walking for a bit, he ordered a common citizen to carry him home. When he refused, Ethan grew angry. Because of his lack of experience, he started to transform into his **Rank 1 **form and entered a beserk state. Due to one of the Angel-Angel Fruit's ability to sense feelings of vengeance and act on it, the commoners thirst for revenge on the rich, and feelings of vengeance in general, Ethan started to kill regardless of social status. When he finally calmed down and transformed back, he massacred half of the city. When the citizens learned about this, they drove out Ethan and his parents into the outskirts of the city. His father lost his business and became an alcoholic while his mother became short tempered. Both of them either fought with each other or verbally abused their son. This continued for 3 years until that moment. Ethan felt himself being grabbed by his father and was thrown across the room. "F-father?" Ethan asked in fear and bewilderment. "You're a burden to our life! You're not my son, just a monster! Not even human!" his father roared. "Well guess what? Today we decided it's finally time for you to die, freak!" his mother screamed, spittle flying from her mouth. They both grabbed a makeshift club from a corner and started to whale at him. Ethan just laid there for a while, trying to figure out why this was happening to him. He started to tear up, then bawled. Eventually, he snapped and started to laugh insanely. _'I'M GOING TO KILL THEM ALL!'_ he raged in his mind. Then his eyes began to hurt. His sclera started to turn black and his eyes glowed yellow. A roar escaped his lips and without a thought, he sliced through both of his parents' bodies with a laser. He laughed at their corpses for awhile, then walked out of the room. Along the way, Ethan found two interesting items. One was a book about alchemy. The other was a rolled tapestry. He unrolled it, and saw that it was his family tree. At one of the bottom branches, he saw his parents and read their names. "Francis D Lizard? Annie D Lizard? And what's with that 'D'?" he mused to himself. "Right then. I've decided! My name is Ethan D Lizard and I'm getting out of here! But first, I need to take care of a few things." he declared to himself. He ran back into the house and took a few items, such as food, water, a book on survival ("How come they never threw them away?"), flint and steel, and other such necessities. All the items he found, he packed into a bag. He then torched his house and headed for the city. A few hours later, it was consumed by an inferno. Ethan smiled for the first time in years. "Today has been a good day!" he said with a sadistic grin.

* * *

About 800 years ago-

Ethan sat inside his lab, thinking about his achievements. When he turned 9, he finally managed to cure himself of insanity. When he was only 13 years old, he became a master alchemist and managed to control his strange form as well as all three forms of Haki that came with the fruit. When he was only 17-years old, he managed to create the Sorcerer's Stone, a stone capable of turning substances into other substances, such as gold. And when he was only 29 years old, he created Pure Gold, the metal that can buy the world. He used a sliver of it in a necklace to keep himself immortal and stored the rest in a containment sphere. Unfortunately, he accidentally exposed the Pure Gold to the sea and was swallowed by a what looked like a giant football fish. However, he finally made a plan to escape, as well as converting his lab into a ship. By blasting the fish's stomach with light, he was vomited out. When he did come out, over a century and 70 years passed. He found himself near Wano, and snuck in. There he saw stone masons at work, crafting 30 stone blocks, 4 of them being red. When they finished, they transported the blocks. All but one, that is. They seemed desperate, so he stepped out of the shadows and volunteered to transport it in exchange for a bit of the stone used for their creation. So desperate were the masons that they complied. They even tried to give him treasure, but Ethan refused. He dropped it off in the middle of the deserts of present-day Alabasta. Before he knew it, the remainder of the century passed, leaving him thinking about the past. "I'm bored." he said. Then he thought for a bit. "I know! I'll be a pirate. I've always wanted to be one." said Ethan out loud. He then made a sail, black and marked with his soon-to-be-named **Rank 1** mask and a pair of katanas crossed behind it. "Right then, time to see how this world has changed! I think I'll see just what this World Government is about!" yelled out Ethan.

* * *

About 600 years ago-

Ethan started to forge a falchion made out of seastone. It was dangerous due to it being one of his weaknesses, but he kept going because of his next plan. During his adventure as 'Demon Priest' he witnessed the horror of the world: slavery. He was shocked and horrified of it's presence before remembering that as a noble, his family once had a slave or two. It seemed that when he shook off his insanity, he also shook off the arrogance of a noble. Devastated by his past, Ethan swore to free all the slaves he could find and return them to their rightful homes. He used to carry a spear and wear a mask that covered the bottom half of his face. At the time, he wore a cloak instead of a trenchcoat. He would attack auction houses and free slaves, then lead them to his ship. After that, he would get rid of the brand of the Celestial Dragons using special dyes and send them home. He never left any marines survive. During that time period, the World Government gave him a new name of 'Demon Saint', for he slew his enemies mercilessly like a demon but saved the slaves like a Saint. However, the government managed to track him. So one day, they made a trap. The slave camp he raided exploded, giving him the opportunity to fake his own death. He then bunkered down and started to plan. Which was why he was forging a sword. He needed it, and it had to be able to counter devil-fruits. Once he was done crafting it, Ethan sought out a country that he left long ago: Wano. After some difficulty convincing the shogun about what he did for the country, he was finally allowed a teacher for kenjutsu. After studying the art for 5 years with harsh training, Ethan finally made his own technique: the Sea Splitter. The force of the attack shocked everyone, even the shogun. He begged Ethan to stay as one of his warriors, but he declined, stating that he had a different goal in mind and that he's a pirate at heart. He left Wano, leaving behind a large chest of gold he made from alchemy. His destination was the Holy Land of Mariejois, the home of the Celestial Dragons and. _'I'm coming to judge you, Celestial Dragons! So prepare yourselves!'_ screamed Ethan in his mind.

In the evening , Ethan arrived at the edge of the Red Line dressed in the clothes of the 'Demon Saint'. After hiding his boat, he flew up part of the Red Line then scaled the rest of the way. When he reached the top, he rested for a while out of sight. Then he walked towards the city. When he got near the gates, a marine patrol saw him. "Halt! Who are you and what are you..." the lead marine trailer off. He gasped for breath. The rest of the marines followed. "'D-demon S-saint' Elijah D Prophet!?" stammered out the marine. "But how? You're dead! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!" screamed another marine. Ethan grinned under the mask. "Forget that, why are you here?" yelled the lead marine. Ethan's grin turned into a frown. "I have come to judge the Celestial Dragons. By the way, my name isn't Elijah Prophet." he replied in a demonic tone. The marines started to tremble, then ran screaming for help. Ethan ran after them.

Two marine sentries stood in front of the gates to Mariejois. One yawned. "I wish something would happen today." he said. "Yeah, me too. No one ever attacks this place." said his companion. Suddenly, they saw a group of marines running towards them. Behind the group, he saw a cloaked man. "Hey, what are you guys doing here?" the two sentries yelled. "RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! IT'S 'DEMON SAINT'!" they screamed. The sentries paled at their words. "H-he's s-still...alive?" they whimpered. Ethan quickly drew his sword and killed them all. He then flew over the wall tops of the city and landed. "Hey! Who're you? How dare you sully us with your presence!" yelled some Celestial Dragons who were out on a walk. Ethan shadowed his eyes with his hair. "You and your kind are the blight of this world. For that you'll all pay. You have been judged by me! And I deem you guilty." said Ethan. He charged forward. "Die!"

Ethan stabbed and slashed the nobles. When he saw marines running towards them, he blasted them with light. Then Ethan saw the slaves and walked over. "P-please don't kill me!" they whimpered. Ethan stood before them, then reached towards a small fishman child. The child started to tremble with tears in his eyes and waited for pain. Clank. He opened his eyes in surprise. His collar was off, and it wasn't exploding. He looked at Ethan, who grinned under the mask. Ethan then proceeded to free the rest of the slaves, gave them a way to get rid of the brand, instructed them to flee, and flew off.

After freeing every single slave in the city (he tracked them with Haki) and helping them escape, Ethan landed in the city square and roared at the night sky. The nobles all woke up and ran outside. They stood dumbfounded at the man with the cloak. "Hey! Who're you?" a noble yelled. "The one who'll kill you. All of you." he said. Silence met his response. Then..."HAHAHAHA! You kill us? Yeah right! Bow before us, commoner. No one can kill a Celestial Dragon!" they laughed. Ethan glowered at them, his eyes burning with a cold blue light. He took off his cloak and mask and formed his real **Rank 1** mask. Then he laughed. "Look around you! See what's missing! Your slaves are all gone! I've help them escape and now there is nothing standing between me and the rest of you. Your lives are all forfeit!" he screamed at them. The nobles looked at him, shocked and unbelieving... until he started to kill. They fled, screaming for their slaves to save them. But none came. Ethan swung his sword in a vertical slash. The blade glittered in the moonlight. As the slash projected from the blade, Ethan's yell accompanied it. "ONE SWORD STYLE: SEA SPLITTER!"

 ** _Story Ends_**

* * *

 **No POV:**

Ethan stopped abruptly. "It's getting pretty late. We should sleep." he said. Robin blinked. "But the story?" she said. "You can hear the rest later. I'm tired, and my past brings me bad memories. I can still hear those nobles' screams." he said. Robin nodded. "Well, now you partially know who I am: a psychopath in the past, an alchemist, a monster, and a freedom fighter. So the question is, are you going to judge me based on my past?" he asked. Robin immediately shook her head. Then she shivered. "Cold?" asked Ethan. "Yes." Robin replied. Ethan leaned his back away from the tree a bit, then grew one of his wings. He wrapped it around Robin and pulled her close. Robin blushed. "Better?" he asked. Robin just leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Ethan chuckled, then closed his own eyes and slept.

* * *

Chapter 6 End

Hello! Right, so about the rest of Ethan's past, I'm going to sprinkle it throughout the rest of the story. And for those of you who don't know, Ethan didn't say the story exactly in that manner, but rather summarized each part to Robin in great detail. Also, I didn't reveal the outcome of the punishment of the Celestial Dragons on purpose. It'll come up soon eventually though. And now, it's time to reveal something I should have done in the first place- the description and power of the Angel-Angel Fruit, Model: Rage

 **Name:** Angel-Angel Fruit, Model: Rage

 **Japanese Name:** Tenshi-Tenshi no Mi, Moderu: Gekido

 **Type:** Zoan

 **User:** Ethan D Lizard

 **Physical description:** Red apple with swirls.

 **Abilities:** Grants user flight, photokynesis, negative emotion sensory, three different forms, all three types of Haki, slight regeneration that increases every different form including humans, and temporary boosts of strength through rage.

 **Weaknesses:** Seastone, the Sea, Haki


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimers: I don't own One Piece**

 _The Robin and the Angel_

Chapter 7: History's Judgement

"Talking"

 _'Thinking'_

 **"Bestial Speaking"**

 ** _'Bestial Thinking'_**

 ** _Flashback/Past of Character_**

 **Transformations** **/Forms with More Power**

* * *

 **No POV:**

Ethan woke up. The sun was shining. The air smelled oddly like fresh flowers. Then he noticed a weight on his chest. When he looked down, his face burned dark red and steam came from his ear. For on him was Nico Robin, who was currently snuggling into his chest, fast asleep with his wing still wrapped tightly around her. _'Oh god, How do I escape from this?'_ he thought to himself. Before he could do anything, the crew woke up. _'No!'_ he screamed in his mind. "Robin, please wake up!" he whispered. Robin just groaned a little and held to his frame even closer. Ethan blushed even harder. He tried to free himself but to no avail. Then..."Well, well, well. Look who we have here." Ethan gulped, then slowly looked up. He saw the grinning faces of his crew mates besides Sanji, who looked like the Devil himself. "I am going to poison your food some day." he mouthed. Meanwhile, Nami took out a camera and started to take photos. She smirked. "This is karma for calling us those nicknames." she cackled. "Well to be fair, besides Tanuki's nickname, everyone else's are pretty accurate." he said. Before they could do horrible things to him however, Robin woke up. "Mmm, morning, Ethan-kun. Thank you for warming me up last night." she spoke. Of course, Sanji took this the wrong way. "YOU CORRUPTED ROBIN-CHWANN?! FORGET POISONING YOUR FOOD, I'M GONNA KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!" he roared with hell fire burning behind him. A bewildered Robin sweatdropped as Sanji started to beat up Ethan. "So, did you guys really did it?" Nami asked with a smirk. "No, all he did was tell me his past and cover me with his wing to keep me warm." she replied. The rest of the crew had disappointed looks on their faces. Then Sanji joined them, dragging a smoking Ethan behind him. He had a sheepish look on his face. "Sorry about that Ethan, it was a misunderstanding! Honest!" he said. Apparently, he listened to Robin's explanation. **"Your...life...is...forfeit."** replied Ethan in a rasping demonic voice. "I'll give you want!" Sanji pleaded. "All is forgiven." Ethan immediately said. Everyone sweatdropped. Then Usopp had an announcement to make. "Moving on, I witnessed a strange event. I woke up really early to fix the Merry, but when I arrived, the ship was fixed. Even stranger, their was an outline of a little girl." he said. "Must've been the ship's spirit." said Ethan. "What? Does that we have a g-g-ghost on our ship?!" asked Usopp. Ethan shook his head. "It's a manifestation of the ship's soul. It usually appears when we feel...affection for the ship, like it's part of us. I always thought that it was just a legend until today." he explained. The crew nodded. After Sanji served breakfast, the crew prepared to move the Going Merry off the alter. Usopp came up with the idea of using a sky shark to pull the Merry. He did it by riding on the boat that he, Luffy, and Sanji sailed on and using Chopper as bait. After that, the pirates split into two groups. Group 1 consisted of Sanji, Nami, and Usopp. Their purpose was to guide the Merry to a location in order to escape the Upper Yard after the gold was found. Gan Fall decided to join them. Group 2 consisted of Luffy, Zoro, Ethan, Chopper, and Robin. Their objective was to find the gold. "We'll meet after the treasure hunt is complete!" yelled Nami as she and her group sailed away. "Right then! Let's go guys! It's treasure hunting time!" declared Luffy. And off they marched, into the forest where the priests lurked, waiting for them. Ethan noticed something odd as he walked. Chopper seemed to have noticed it as well. "Hey guys? I feel a if we're being surrounded by moving trees." said Ethan. "Oh, so I'm not going crazy?" asked Chopper. Ethan nodded. Then suddenly, a giant blue snake rushed out of the trees and started to attack them. The crew started to run. Zoro cut at it with his swords. "What the hell?! It's scales are too thick!" he yelled in annoyance. "Light Ray Spear!" Ethan cried as he formed a spear of light. This he threw at the snake. It did no damage. "Wow, it's scales really are thick." he commented. After some more fighting, the group got separated. "Robin? Zoro? Luffy? Chopper? You guys there?" he yelled. When no one answered, he grew his wings and flew above the forest. He then headed south. "Hopefully I will meet some of my crew mates." he said to himself. And he flew southward, towards some distant ruins. After a short while, he landed near the ruins and took out some test tubes and his sword. He walked over to an old building and prepared to cut off a tiny corner before a bunch of hands stopped him. Ethan turned and saw Robin with a knowing look. "I wish you would stop that, Ethan-kun." she said gently. "It's just a tiny corner, Robin-chan." replied Ethan. Before Robin could argue against Ethan, their conversation was interrupted by what looked like a skypeian with goat horns. He stood on top of the ruins, and a sizable chunk of rock broke free. "Stay back! I am one of God's Divine Soldiers! If you go any further, you'll end up in God's shrine. And that would be considered very offensive!" he bleated. He was met with a pair of glares. "Get down from there! You don't seem to realize the historical importance of this place!" she yelled indignantly. "I'm no archaeologist, but I still hold relics and ancient sites with some level of importance! So you better come down this instant!" Ethan added. "Well, too bad! You'll be cut down by my axe-dial. God has decreed it!" he yelled, adopting a stance. "You want to fight him? He did damage that structure a bit more than necessary." offered Ethan. "Seis Fleurs: Twist!" Robin said. At once, six arms grabbed the goat-man and twisted his body with a loud 'Crack'. She then picked up the chunk from earlier and frowned. "Just awful." she said to herself. Ethan looked a little scared. "Did I ever tell you how glad I am that you're on our side?" asked he suddenly. Robin smiled. "Well, at least he gave me my sample." said Ethan as he plucked the chunk from her hands. He then crushed it into powder and poured the dust into the tube. "Now then, let's find that gold." said Ethan. "Yes, we really should, shouldn't we." said Robin. The two started to walk down the broken road.

* * *

After walking some more, the duo encountered some more buildings. Ethan started to reach his sword before Robin gently pushed his arm back down. "Not in front of me." she said. Ethan nodded, a depressed aura surrounding him. Robin started to study the ruins while Ethan collected a few bits of vegetation. Then out of nowhere, a large, fat man appeared. "Why, hello there cutie pie." he leered at Robin. Ethan glared at the man, his eyes flashing blue. "Who are you?" he snarled. "I am Commander Yama of the Divine Soldiers. What are you doing here?" asked Yama. "She's studying the city. I'm collecting the place's unique vegetation." replied Ethan. "What sort of fools study the past? The past doesn't matter and should cease to exist, like this! Punch Mountain!" he yelled as he smashed a structure. Ethan's eyes widened with horror while Robin's eyes grew cold with anger. "Stop that! Do you even recognize the historical value of this city?" she questioned. Yama just yelled and charged. "Punch Mountain!" he yelled. The alchemist and the archaeologist quickly backed up against a wall. "Shit!" said Ethan. He pushed Robin out of the way just as Yama smashed his fist into his face. "Ethan!" she cried out. However, it was Yama who cried out in pain while Ethan and the wall seemed to be fine. "Armament!" yelled Ethan. "You Skypeians only know Observation Haki, but I know so much more! This is the power of the Color of Armament!" Yama yelled again in response and charged. Ethan coated the ruins with Haki and ran. Robin followed. "Can you scout out a place without any ruins with your power? Armament Haki is taxing to the body if it's used too much, and to be honest, I don't have a very strong desire to protect these ruins." explained Ethan. Robin nodded, though a little disappointed. "Cincuenta Fleur! I found one!" said Robin. "Lead us to it!" yelled Ethan. The two ran until they ended up in a clearing near a cliff. A few minutes later, Yama arrived. Ethan panted. "I can swear (pant) he was (pant) hammering away (pant) at the ruins (pant) while we were running!" he gasped. "I even managed to break a few of your precious history!" boasted Yama, confirming his defeat. Ethan roared in rage and morphed into **Judge. **Haki covered his entire body, inverting his form into a black-and-white form while Robin dropped her pack beside her. "E **v** e **n** i **f** y **o** u **r** e **p** e **n** t **n** o **w** , w **e** w **o** n' **t** f **o** r **g** i **v** e **y** o **u**." they said simultaneously. Yama screamed as he jumped up high in the air towards them. "Drop Mountain!" he roared. "Treinta Fleurs: Hang!" said Robin as she crossed her arms. At once, arms sprouted from overhead vines and fought Yama. His own momentum caused his face to be smashed into a tree. Robin seemed to be visibly strained. "He's so heavy!" she gasped as she let go of Yama. Almost immediately, he somersaulted above them. When he stopped, he revealed a sash with 10 axe dials. "10 Axe Combo, Axe Mountain!" he screeched as he dropped towards them. Ethan quickly formed a ball of light in front of his mouth, then swallowed it. **"Heliosis!"** he roared as he launched the ball towardas Yama. It exploded on contact and Yama was blasted onto the ground, charred and smoking. He shakily stood up and walked towards them. "I'll kill you! 10 Axe Combo, Axe Mountain!" he yelled as he jumped again. This time, Ethan choked Yama as well as covering his eyes while Robin turned the sash that contained the dials so that it faced Yama instead. He slammed against another tree and fell down bleeding heavily. Immediately, Ethan lifted up Yama's face by his hair so that Robin could talk to him. "You destroyed a treasure so precious that it can't be repaired. It's so rare, it's priceless. History repeats itself, yes, but no one can go back in time. Not only that, my friend had to unnecessarily expend his strength to protect the very things I hold dear to me. You'll pay for that." she said. "F-forgive me." slurred Yama. **"Unfortunately Commander, your sins are too grave. You destroyed artifacts when you didn't need to. You destroyed large parts of the ruins not for research but for your own sick pleasure. But the worst of all, you made Robin upset. The final verdict: your life is forfeit."** said Ethan."Then, I'll just have to kill you right now!" roared Yama as he reached for Ethan. "Cuatro Fleurs: Clutch!" said Robin. Immediately, four arms broke Yama's fingers. As he screamed in pain, Ethan faced Robin. **"Would you like to have the honor, Robin-hime?"** he asked. "How gallant of you. Cien Fleurs: Delphinium!" she cried out. Immediately, arms sprouted, forming a path towards the cliff. The arms rolled Yama towards the cliff and threw him off. "It's too late for forgiveness." she said to Yama's pleas. "Ocho Fleurs: Clutch!" The sound of a spine breaking was closely followed by a crash. Ethan shivered as he turned off his Haki and morphed back into a human. "I have mentioned that I'm glad we're not enemies, right?" said Ethan. Robin nodded, then grabbed his face and kissed him full on the mouth. They stayed in that position for a full minute before Robin pulled away. At that point, Ethan's brain cells were melting. "That was my thanks for protecting the ruins for me." said Robin before dragging Ethan along, who suddenly forgot how to apply motor control.

* * *

Sanji suddenly roared in anger, his entire form wreathed in flames. The reason was because he sensed a powerful disturbance that was screwing with his love sense. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU DID, BUT I'M GONNA KILL YOU, YOU SHITTY ALCHEMIST, IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!" he screamed at the heavens. Nami, Usopp, and Gan Fall sweatdropped.

* * *

Chapter 7 end.

Hi there, readers! Yes, I finally decided to step up a notch on the pairing. They still don't realize that they have feelings for each other until around the Water 7 and the Enies Lobby arc. That being said, I am now going to tell y'all about Ethan's Haki-clad form when he uses it seriously. Every single one of his transformations and his human form are black and white. In his human and **Rank 3: Executioner** forms, his eyes turn pure white and almost everything that is white turns black while almost everything not white turns white. His teeth remains the same, however. For his ** Rank 1: Judge** and **Rank 2: Jury** forms, his eyes are pure white, everything that isn't white is white, and everything white becomes black. Oh, and one more thing. About why Ethan can coat the ruins with Haki, that's because Haki can be used to coat weapons, so Haki can most likely coat other things with it. That's all for today. Reviews are welcome!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimers: I don't own One Piece**

 _The Robin and the Angel_

Chapter 8: God's Game

"Talking"

 _'Thinking'_

 **"Bestial Speaking"**

 ** _'Bestial Thinking'_**

 ** _Flashback/Past of Character_**

 **Transformations** **/Forms with More Power**

* * *

 **No POV:**

The two crew members continued to walk until they were near the center of the city. However, there weren't many structures for some reason. "Where is the rest of the City? I need to know in order to find the True History..." Robin muttered to herself. Ethan, who managed to recover, sighed. "Robin. I actually have a confession to make. I...I know the True History." he said. Robin whirled around, surprise present on her face. Ethan hung his head. "I didn't really want to tell you about it because I thought I had no right to accomplish your dream for you. But this morning, I've decided that maybe I should tell you about the True History, if you wanted to. I'm sorry about lying to you that I didn't know about the Void Century. I can only beg you to forgive me." he said, trembling in fear and anxiety. Robin's eyes shadowed, then she looked up. "Who told you about the True History?" she asked. "My old captain, Gol D Roger." replied Ethan. Robin widened her eyes. "Does that mean you know where-" she started to say. Ethan nodded. Then he looked up. "So, after we get out of the sky, do you want to know about-" He was immediately silenced when Robin held a finger to his lip. "Hush. I'm still a little upset at you for not telling me this sooner... but I want to know about it my way. You're forgiven Ethan. That being said, no more taking samples of relics as punishment." she said. Ethan nodded, a gloomy cloud above his head. "Understood, hime." he said sadly. Robin smiled. She finally stopped her crewmate's only flaw! "Good boy." she teased before walking towards a tunnel. Ethan followed, muttering that he wasn't a dog. At the end of the tunnel, they found themselves at the city's center. A giant beanstalk grew at the middle. Robin looked confused. "The city layout seems to be very different from my knowledge."she stated. "Unless..."

She quickly ran up the steps of a temple in front of them. Ethan looked at the beanstalk for a while before following. He saw Robin cutting a square hole into the island cloud and transporting small cubes out one at a time with her arms. "Light Ray Machete." said Ethan. He jumped down and started to help as well. After a while, they found that their was another layer of ruins under the cloud floor. "Hang on tight." Ethan told Robin. He carried her bridal style and flew down. He then set her down and walked towards the nearest opening. Robin followed and stood beside him. Both had a dumbfound looks upon their faces. "Even though it fell 800 years ago, Shandora is still majestic..." said Robin in reverence. Ethan could only nod. The two jumped down and walked on the road, marveling at the city, when Robin let out a gasp and ran towards a room. Curious, Ethan followed. And widened his eyes. For before the two was what looked like a poneglyph embedded on the wall.

 **Robin's POV:**

I can't believe it! A poneglyph here! As Ethan slashed away at the vegetation with his Light Ray Machete so that I can see all of the writing, I relive my discussion from Alabasta with King Cobra. I shook those thoughts from my head when Ethan announced that he finished and started to read. "Hold our true motive in your hearts and speak not of it. We are the ones who weave history with the sounding of the grand belfry..." I read aloud. "A bell? That must be where the poneglyph is hidden!" exclaimed Ethan. "This city must have fallen in order to protect it!"

"You must be right. But I wonder...who took the gold?" I asked. Ethan furrowed his brow. "Perhaps if we keep walking, we'll find our answers." he said at last. I nodded we started to walk down the road once more. After surveying the city, I noticed something out of place. "Look! Rails. They look relatively new as well. I wonder what has been transported..." I mused to myself. Then I noticed a presence. Ethan also seemed to noticed. We both turned and saw a man with 4 large tomoe drums attached to his back just sitting there, eating an apple. "Enel, I presume?" said Ethan.

 **No POV:**

The man stared at him impassively. "That's God to you." he replied. Ethan raised one of his eyebrows. "This city is grand, isn't it? Yet, no one has found it until I came along. And considering how fast you two discovered this place and the fact that the woman could read the letters, you two must be archaeologists." Enel said as he finished off the apple. "I'm an alchemist. She's an archaeologist. That being said, where is the gold?" asked Ethan. Enel smirked. "I took it. The metal suits my style." he replied. "Then I assume that you have the golden bell within your possession?" asked Robin. "No, although I do know it's here. In fact, once I'm done building my project, the Ark Maxim, I'll-" Enel suddenly cut himself off and glanced at his left. "Oh? I sense some maggots." he muttered. He then raised a golden staff he was carrying and emitted electricity. Ethan, whose pupils began to glow red, widened his eyes. "Wait! Stop!" he yelled. Enel just laughed. Ethan glowered in rage. "You just killed Pagaya!" He yelled (although in reality, he knew he was alive. It was a ruse to trick Enel). Robin widened her eyes. Enel grinned "That's right. Now, time to invite the rest of your friends... Sango!"

He raised his arm and turned it into electricity, before blasting the sky above it. _'A Logia fruit! What power!'_ thought Robin with awed and fearful eyes. Rubble rained from the sky, as well as Zoro, a Shandorian, the giant snake, and Chopper. After a while though, they saw Nami and Gan Fall come out of the snake's mouth. After rubble finally stopped falling, the newcomers (besides Chopper who was injured) picked themselves up. "Geez, that hurt." grumbled Zoro who picked himself off in front of them. "Sky Island is too scary!" whimpered Nami as she too appeared. Gan Fall also picked himself up from the ruins. "Swordsman-kun! Navigator-san!/ Zoro! Nami!" exclaimed the archaeologist and the alchemist. Then Ethan stared at something that Zoro carried. "Is that Chopper?!" he said in surprise. Zoro nodded. Ethan snarled before morphing into the **Judge**. **"Who hurt him?"** he said. "Relax, I defeated Chopper's opponent. That being said, you finally called us by our real names!" said Zoro happily. Ethan gave a questioning look. **"I always called you guys by your real names."** he replied. "LIAR!" yelled Zoro and Nami. Then... "Whew! That was a close one. I thought I was gonna die."

Ethan grinned. **"Hey, Luffy. Nice of you to join us."** he said. Standing beside him was his strawhat-wearing captain. "Hey, you're not calling me Idiot Captain anymore!" said Luffy happily. **"What are you talking about? I always called you Luffy."** replied Ethan. "LIAR!" yelled Luffy. Ethan shrugged, then told Luffy about the discoveries that he and Robin found, as well as his own suspicions. "So there is a giant bell up in the beanstalk?! Right then, I'm gonna ring it!" announced Luffy. Ethan chuckled, then noticed Aisa. **"Eh? Who's this little girl?"** he asked. "My name is Aisa, and I'm not a little girl! I'm a proud warrior of Shandora, you monster!" she yelled. **"Zehehehehe! Is that so? That's a nice dream. By the way, I'm not a monster, I'm an angel."** replied Ethan. "LIAR!" yelled Aisa. Ethan had a depressed cloud over his head.

A roar rang suddenly, attracting everyone's attention. They saw the giant snake roar at the sky with tears streaming from it's eyes. **"Hmm, this city must've looked familiar to this snake..."** mused Ethan to himself. However..."El Thor!"

A sudden shout from Enel summoned a column of lightning, which blasted the snake. Enel!" yelled out the Shandorian. "Why, Wiper! I thought you would be glad to see your ancestors' home." said Enel as he smirked. The Shandorian, now known as Wiper, growled. "You're a madman who cares little about life!" he yelled. Enel laughed. "You're all pathetic! But still, I congratulate you all for surviving in the end! Although...I thought only 5 of you would survive."

Zoro raised one of his eyebrows. "What the hell are you talking about?" he asked. "This whole time, you all have been playing a survival game. There can only be five winners, so either I choose who lives or you all figure it out by yourselves. The five winners gets to come with me to Fairy Vearth as my new priests, the place with unlimited land! And we'll watch as I destroy Skypeia aboard the Ark Maxim." said Enel with a laugh. "So, what do you all say?"

Wiper grabbed Aisa by her arm and took her to Nami, who was hiding behind some ruins with Chopper. "Stay here." he said before walking towards Enel. For once, Aisa obeyed. Luffy, Gan Fall, Zoro, Ethan, and Robin followed Wiper until they all stood in a line. Wiper aimed his bazooka at Enel. Luffy's eyes were shadowed by his hat. Gan Fall readied his lance, while Zoro got into his Three-Sword-Style stance. Ethan coated his arms and his sword with visible Haki and Robin crossed her hands. "How about if you die instead?" they said. Enel laughed. "I guess I get to choose who lives then. Unlike the Divine Squad, there will be no options. They are dead, by the way."

Gan Fall looked dumbfounded for a moment, then became enraged. Before anyone could stop him, he charged forward and attempted to stab Enel. However, the self-proclaimed god turned partially into electricity and zapped him. "20 Million Volt Vari!" yelled Enel as Gan Fall fell. "Weird Knight!" yelled Luffy. Enel then turned to Robin. "You were trying to find where the Golden Bell is through me, weren't you? I hate manipulative women." he said before blasting a bolt at Robin. It never hit her. **"You okay, Robin-chan?"**

Robin widened her eyes at the voice. Shielding her was Ethan, clad in pure Haki. "Ethan-kun." she whispered in shock. Ethan turned around. **"Luffy! I know you usually fight one on one, but I have a bone to pick with him. I want to have a crack at him as well!"** said Ethan. "Count me in. I always wanted to kick God's Ass." said Zoro. "You can't leave me out of this! I swore to defeat Enel!" yelled Wiper. Luffy grinned, then nodded. The four charged towards Enel. Wiper reached Enel first. He kicked at Enel with his seastone skates and shot him with his Burn Bazooka, but Enel dodged every single blow. "Oni Giri!"

Zoro arrived next, slashing at Enel. The "god" simply dissolved into electricity. Then he shocked his two opponents both to unconsciousness. "Yahahahaha! Is that all you can-" he was suddenly cut off from his gloating when Ethan slammed his Haki-coated fist into Enel's stomach. This was immediately followed by a blow from Luffy. **"Luffy! Let's go"** yelled Ethan. "Right!" shouted Luffy. The two positioned themselves in front and back of Enel. "Gum-Gum/ **Light Ray**...P **i** s **t** o **l**!" they yelled. Enel laughed. "Fools! You hit me by pure fluke last time! I can predict all your movements!" he yelled triumphantly. But when he tried to dodge, he was hit by Ethan's attack, who predicted his move. During his loss of concentration, Luffy managed to land his hit on Enel. **"So can I, you bastard!"** yelled back Ethan. While Enel was trying to recover, Ethan and Luffy prepared to attack again. "Gum-Gum/ **Light Ray**...G **a** t **l** i **n** g!" they shouted. A barrage of fists and light blasted Enel on both sides. When the attack ended, Enel had a comical and exaggerated expression of shock, as well as a heavily bruised and cut body. He quickly shook it off, then trembled in rage. "You insolent mortals...Kari!" he roared. A large thunder clap blasted his opponents backwards. "El Thor!" he yelled again. An enormous column of electricity erupted from the heavens. **"Light Ray Pillar!"** roared Ethan as he expelled a pillar of light just as large. The pillar countered the column successfully. "Impossible!" gasped Enel. "Gum-Gum Bazooka!" yelled Luffy as he smashed Enel through a bunch of trees. "Aaagh! That's it, you'll all suffer my wrath! 60,000,000 Volt Julungul!" screamed Enel, before tapping two of his drums with his staff and . But instead of aiming at Ethan or Luffy, he aimed it at Robin, who was spectating from a distance. Time seemed to slow down as Ethan reached Robin in a sudden burst of speed. He tried to shield her, but they were both hit instead. Ethan crumpled to the ground, weakened by blocking El Thor, overusing Armament Haki, and trying to fend off the electrical dragon from the 60,000,000 Volt Julungul. He saw Robin fall beside him as well. **_'At least I minimized the attack. I'm sorry, Robin.'_ **Ethan said to himself. Then the world went black and he knew no more.

Ethan opened his eyes, and found himself bandaged up in the ship's infirmary. "What the hell? Where is my coat?" he asked himself. He started to rip off the bandages and found his clothes. Then he walked outside. When he came up on deck, he heard hushed voices. "Is he going to be okay? I mean, he's been in a coma for two days..." said Usopp. "Doctor-San? Will he wake up? I owe him my life twice now." asked Robin with worry in her voice. "Well, he only suffered from severe exhaustion and some burns. He should wake up after a few days." replied Chopper. Ethan started to shed black tears that turned clear. 'T-they are worried about me?' he cried out in his head. He then wiped away his tears, breathed for a while, then grinned. _'Zehehehehe, I think I'll play a small joke.'_ he said to himself. "Light Ray Cloak." he whispered under his breath as he bent what little light there was around him. He then crept silently behind Robin, then hugged her while at the same time turning visible. "Guess who?" he murmured. Everyone jumped. "ETHAN?!" they yelled. Ethan grinned, then let go of Robin. "Sorry about that." he said. "Hey, you're not supposed to be awake for four more days! Go back to sleep!" yelled Chopper. "But Tanuki, I'm fine." complained Ethan. Robin frowned. "Ethan-kun, I really think you should have a short nap at least." she said. "But I'm fine." replied Ethan. Robin pouted cutely. "Hmmm, maybe I should do it later..." mused Ethan. Robin suddenly smiled. "If I sleep with you, would you go take a nap right now?" she asked. Ethan's face flushed red. "Okay, I'm going to take a small nap. Please don't disturb me." said Ethan before walking towards his lab (which was located underneath the deck). Chopper followed, saying that the bandages needed to be placed on again, but was stopped when Ethan locked him out. He sighed while Robin giggled a little. "Well, it is late. We should sleep." said Nami. The rest of the crew wholeheartedly agreed and slept. Meanwhile, Ethan (who was not napping) glanced at a metal box as tall as a person with a sliding door near where the face would be. He opened the door and stared at the inside. "One day, I'll figure out who you are." he said. Inside of the box was a woman whose skin was burned away and was suspended in some kind of lime-green liquid. The liquid was currently regrowing the skin slowly. She also wore a mask supplying air. Ethan found her almost dead in the island of Ohara, in the middle of the Tree of Knowledge. Though he didn't know at the time, the woman he was currently trying to save was no other than Nico Olvia, the mother of Nico Robin.

* * *

Chapter 8 end.

DUN DUN! Ethan has Robin's mom stashed away! I wonder what he's doing to her... Anyway, hello people. So, I want to do something a little odd and weird. I'm going to make this story an OC x Robin x Olvia. Again, it's weird, but I think it's also pretty unique. To me, it's no different than those Naruto x Kushina fanfics. That being said, I will not be doing lemons. Not my style. I have also updated Chapters 1 and 2 on 11/28/2017. The fight scene when the crew arrives on El Dorado has more action, Kamikaze Pillar of Veangence is now Light Ray Pillar with a few differences, and there are a few more attacks for Ethan. That's all for this chapter, and remember, reviews are welcome


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimers: I don't own One Piece**

 _The Robin and the Angel_

Chapter 9: The Second Oharian

"Talking"

 _'Thinking'_

 **"Bestial Speaking"**

 ** _'Bestial Thinking'_**

 ** _Flashback/Past of Character_**

 **Transformations** **/Forms with More Power**

* * *

 **No POV:**

Ethan slept after his "conversation" with the woman, when he was awakened by loud noises. "Great, what the hell are they doing now?" he muttered to himself. When he went outside, he blinked. "Why are you all running?" he asked. "Oh, we were stealing gold." said Luffy as he ran past. "Are you serious, Idiot Captain? I mean we still have the gold from El Dorado, as I have mentioned a few days earlier." said Ethan. "Hey, you're calling me Idiot Captain again!" yelled Luffy angrily as he climbed up to the deck. Ethan blinked. "I've always called you that." he replied. "LIAR!" yelled Luffy again. Ethan shrugged. "Anyway, I'm going to scout where we'll end up in the Blue Sea. Bye." he said as he flew off. The rest of the crew arrived just as Ethan rose in the air. "HEY! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE FLYING YET!" screamed Chopper in a panicked tone. "Too late, Chopper, he's gone." said Zoro. Chopper sighed. After loading the gold onto the ship as quickly as possible, they set sail. Along the way, they saw Conis and Pagaya waving at them. "Goodbye! We hope we can see you again!" they yelled. The Strawhats waved back. "Oh wait, by the way, the exit leads you to a waterfall that'll take you off the island!" yelled Conis. "Wait a minute...WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?" yelled the crew as they plunged downwards. Then they saw Ethan hovering in the air. When he saw them, he flew to the deck and hung on with his talons. "I see that you've figured out that we're going to fall! Anyway, I have good news and bad news!" he managed to yell over the wind. "What is it?!" the crew yelled back. "At the rate we're going, as well as the trajectory, we'll be crashing into an island with a lake! The good news is we'll most likely crash into the lake! The bad news is that the whole island is a Marine base!" he yelled once more. "DID YOU SAY THAT WE'RE HEADING TOWARDS A MARINE BASE?!" the rest of the crew screamed. "Yes! But I have a solution! If we can slow the Merry down, I might be able to push her forward midair so that we won't end up at that base!" shouted Ethan. "Well how do we do that?!" screamed the crew. Just then, an octopus that seemed to have dropped from the sky landed on the ship and started to inflate, until it allowed the ship to float. "Like that, I guess. By the way, if any of you guys touch the octopus, we're screwed." said Ethan. He then jumped off the ship and started to push it forward. "This is going to be a loooong trip." he said to himself.

* * *

After five hours of descent, the octopus ran out of air and deflated, dropping the ship into the sea. The Marine base was left far into the distance. Ethan dragged himself onto the ship and collapsed. "Meat (gasp, gasp) that's not cooked, (pant, pant) now, Pervy Cook." he rasped before fainting. Robin sighed, then pulled him up. She draped his arm around her shoulders before walking into the infirmary, then set him down on the bed. After glancing behind her, she kissed his forehead. "You try too hard sometimes." Robin murmured before walking back up to the deck. When Ethan woke up, it was evening. Feeling hungry, he walked up to the deck and towards the kitchen. "Pervy Cook, three rare steaks please. You did promise, after all." he said. Sanji muttered something about shitty alchemists before whipping up Ethan's order. He watched in amazement as Ethan down all three bowls in three minutes. "I never thought someone could as fast as Luffy until now." he said. "Thank you for the food, Sanji." said Ethan when he finished. "It's Pervy Cook, dammi- wait, you called me by my real name!" the cook yelled. "I've always called you Sanji." replied Ethan, leaving a pissed off Sanji to simmer in his anger. Afterwards, he walked back into his lab. Bored, he started to carve a dragon out of lead. After finishing, he decorated with gems, then he melted a Sorcerer's Stone over it. The lead instantly turned into gold. He let the melted remains of the stone to cool before taking the gold sculpture into the treasure room, where other gold articles were. After placing it in the room and walking back up, he noticed Robin reading a book. He walked over and sat down next to her. "So, what are you reading?" said Ethan. "The Most Dangerous Pirates Known to the World. All of your bounties from 800 years ago to the present is here, with 'Sea Splitter' being ranked up with the Four Emperors, Dragon, and Gold Roger." said Robin. "That is an exaggeration. I'm still no match for any of them." said Ethan in slight embarrassment. Robin laughed. "May I read a few pages with you?" asked Ethan. "Of course." replied Robin. After turning a few pages, Ethan found a familiar picture. "Hey, this is you." he pointed out to Robin. "Yes, I am in this book." she replied. Then Ethan noticed something. "You're born...in Ohara?" he whispered in shock. Robin stiffened slightly. "What of it?" she asked cautiously. Ethan didn't say a word as his eyes shadowed. "Please follow me." he said, leading her to the lab. "Hey, where are you guys going?" asked Luffy from the ship's figurehead. "To my lab. Personal business, you see." he replied. "PERSONAL BUSINESS?! YOU'RE GOING TO MOLEST ROBIN-CHWANN AREN'T YOU!" yelled Sanji. "No! It's not like that." denied Ethan. "I just need to show her something."

"Like what?" said Sanji. "Something I found that only Robin has the right to know." replied Ethan before dragging Robin into the lab. The rest of the crew on deck heard the click of a lock. "Does he usually allow anyone in there?" asked Chopper, who was also present. "No. Must be serious." commented Zoro, who went back to napping. The others stared curiously at the door. Meanwhile, Ethan stopped in front of the giant box containing the body. "If you're truly from Ohara, then you'll know what happened to that island." he said. Robin shuddered. "Don't say anything. I try not to remember Clover's body before I buried his remains, as well as the other inhabitants. Anyway, I arrived at Ohara after it's destruction. The smoke could be seen for miles, you see. When I reached the shore, the whole place was blackened and burned. I walked around, activating my Haki to see if an aura could be sensed. I almost plunged into despair when I didn't. But when I arrived at the tree, I heard one. It was so faint, I almost didn't sense the woman. And when I did find her, the clothes were fused to her skin. If people like Chopper was around, perhaps they could've helped her faster, but I was no doctor. So I did the next best thing. I literally skinned her alive, very carefully so that other body parts could still function, and I managed to submerge her into something I was saving for later: the Elixir of Life."

Ethan reached for the sliding door and slid it back, revealing the face. It had absolutely no skin, so all the muscles were exposed. Ethan peered into the tank. "Looks like it's almost done. Just need to cover the neck and head." he said. Robin turned to him. "How much longer?" she asked in a trembling voice. "I don't know. The Elixir is the ultimate medicine. It heals wounds faster and cures any diseases when ingested. Drinking it also grants eternal life and youth, although 10 pints needs to be ingested every year in order for that to happen. Being submerged in it will allow cellular restoration, and can even keep the one submerged in it in suspended animation. But the cellular restoration rate is erratic, impossible to guess. The best answer I can give you is that it'll take a few more days, maybe even weeks." replied Ethan. Robin nodded, then finally broke down, hugging Ethan tightly. "T-thank y-you. You already did so much for me, I can't believe there is another who can read the poneglyph now..." she whimpered as she clutched Ethan tighter. "It's okay Robin, don't cry, it'll be alright. And it's my own pleasure to help you." said Ethan. He sat on his bed and gently rocked her back and forth. After thirty minutes, Robin fell asleep. Ethan took off her shoes and tucked her in his bed. "Sleep for a while, hime." he whispered before kissing her forehead. He then grabbed a few vials of the Elixir and walked upstairs. When he arrived, it seemed as if everyone was waiting for him. "Well, where is she?" said Sanji. "Asleep. What I told her taxed her emotions too much, so she is currently resting." Ethan replied. Then he turned his attention to Chopper and handed the vials over. "Huh, what's this?" asked Chopper in confusion. "Tanuki. I'm no doctor, but there is a substance known to alchemists that disregards all medical science. I want to give you the Elixir of life. Use it sparingly, for it's hard to make and it takes a long time to brew." he said before explaining the effects of the liquid. "What?! There is no way something like this could exist. Why give it now anyway?" said Chopper in excitement. "My discussion jogged my memory somewhat." replied Ethan. "Will you teach me how to make this?" asked Chopper. "Unless you want to be a full time alchemist? No. And don't bother analyzing it either. There is only one copy of the recipe and only I have it. Besides, it requires a lot of rare ingredients anyway." said Ethan. "What did you discuss with Robin?" asked Luffy. Ethan paused. "It's personal business." he said at last. Then he flew up to the crow's nest and watched the clouds until he fell asleep, the emotional strain he received being too much for him.

* * *

Chapter 9 end

Hello. About half of this chapter was scene I wanted to include. Bye, and please review.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimers: I don't own One Piece**

 _The Robin and the Angel_

Chapter 10: Davy Back Woes

"Talking"

 _'Thinking'_

 **"Bestial Speaking"**

 ** _'Bestial Thinking'_**

 ** _Flashback/Past of Character_**

 **Transformations** **/Forms with More Power**

* * *

 **No POV:**

Ethan yawned as he woke up. Sleeping in the crow's nest made his muscles cramped, so he did a few stretches before preparing to jump down. However, something caught his eye. "Guys! There's a ship coming at our direction!" he yelled down. At once, everyone woke up and came out. Ethan jumped down as well before standing next to Robin. "Did you sleep well?" he asked. "Yes, thank you." she said shyly. Ethan smiled before looking back at the sea. "Hey, I see it! It looks like a pirate ship! But it's kinda weird." said Usopp with a confused look on his face. "What do you mean?" asked Chopper. "The crew is just sitting there, and I don't see the sails, the flag, or the captain." replied Usopp. Ethan froze, then grew pale. "Ethan? What's wrong?"asked Robin with concern. "I'm feeling a chill up my spine. Let's hope this isn't the result of what I think happened." said Ethan in a trembling voice. He then quickly ran off into his lab and closed the door quickly. The crew looked at each other. "What made him so freaked out that he ran away from a ship?" asked Usopp. The others all shrugged. "Although, if something is making Ethan feel scared, shouldn't we be a little worried? I mean, he is one of our most powerful fighters." said Nami. Luffy thought for a while. "Shishishi! Nah, we should be fine." he finally said. After sailing for a while, they met some fog. "Argh, I can't navigate in the fog! It's too dense! Someone go get Ethan to shine a light." said Nami. "Alright." said Chopper. He walked over and went down the deck into the lab. "Hey Ethan, Nami wants you to...WHO-MMPH!" said Chopper as he was silenced by Ethan. For before him was the box containing the Oharian with the door open. "Shh, please be quiet! Don't tell the crew about this yet." whispered Ethan before releasing Chopper. "Who is she? Why are you keeping her in there?" asked Chopper. "Well, I found her heavily injured in an island. She was burned, and the skin was fused with her clothes. Because I am not a medic like you, I did the only thing I could do the time: I skinned her alive and put her in some freshly-prepared Elixir of Life. Currently, her body is almost 100% to what she would look like before the incident." replied the alchemist. 'Then why didn't you see me? Why didn't you tell the rest of the crew? Don't you trust us?" asked Chopper once more. "The reason why I didn't tell any you is because I don't have that right. The only one who has that right is Robin, since they both come from the same island." said Ethan. Chopper sighed. "Alright. By the way, Nami wants you to go shine a light through the fog. Oh, and you will let me check on her health time to time from now one, right?" asked Chopper. "Yes. Like I said, I'm no doctor, so you'll be the best one for the job. Also, don't take her out of the tank. Now lets go up." said Ethan. He carefully closed the door and walked up the stairs. "Finally. What took you guys so long?" asked Nami with annoyance. "Nothing." said Ethan, before walking toward Robin. "Tanuki knows." whispered Ethan into her ears. Robin widened her eyes. "He also said he'll keep this a secret until you decide to tell the rest of the crew. Not only that, he said he'll watch over her condition. And...I'm sorry for failing you." said Ethan. Robin smiled. "It's fine. I'm just glad you saved her." she said gently. Ethan blushed, before mumbling about lighting the way and walking towards the front of the ship. Robin sighed. 'I must be falling for him." she said to herself. "Oh, really?"

Robin turned in shock. Nami was right beside her, a broad grin on her face. "How much did you here?" asked Robin. Her mind started to cloud over from adrenaline. "Just when you said to yourself that you have a crush on Ethan." said Nami. _'Good, she didn't hear.'_ thought Robin. _'Wait, did she just say I have a crush on Ethan?'_

"W-what are you talking about? I-I don't have a crush on him." she said. "Yes you do! And judging from his reaction, I think Ethan does too." said Nami. Just then, Luffy whooped. "Guys! Ethan said there is an island near us! Nami! Set course!" he yelled happily. "Sorry, gotta go! We'll talk later!" she said. Robin nodded. But in the corner of her eyes, she saw an outline of a ship. "Why do I have a feeling we'll see that ship again?" she asked herself. Then she shrugged and pulled out a book to read.

* * *

After half an hour, the crew reached an island. "Yahooo!" yelled Luffy. He then dragged Usopp and Chopper along with him and ran off into the island. "Those idiots. Does he even know about this place?" she said. "We'll just have to get them back after securing our position.' sad Sanji. But when they hopped onto the island, a giant ship appeared and launched two claws beside the Going Merry, trapping her within. The crew, which numbered to about 500 members, appeared on deck. Thy all seemed to wear a black mask. "Who are you guys?" asked Zoro in a bored voice. We are the Foxy Pirates! And our captain is about to challenge your captain in a friendly Davy Back Fight!" the crew yelled. "D-Davy...Back...Fight?" whimpered Ethan. "Yes! A Davy Back Fight!" yelled the crew gleefully. "NOOOOOOOO! NOT AGAIN! I PLAYED THIS F*ING GAME EXACTLY 299 F***ING TIMES! IF I HAVE TO SEE ONE MORE CREW MEMBER DISAPPEAR FOREVER OR IF I HAVE TO JOIN ONE MORE GODDAMN CREW BECAUSE OF THIS F***ING GAME, I'LL F***ING KILL MYSELF!" screamed Ethan in despair. "Whoa, whoa, calm down. We don't have to play." said Nami. "You don't understand. If the Captain accepts, we have to play no matter what, or risk being a laughingstock for all eternity! Luckily, our captain isn't the sort to pick a..." Ethan trailed off as he remembered just what kind of captain Luffy is. As if to emphasize that his thoughts were right, a faint shot rang into the air from the distance. "We're f***ed. Why does manliness have to exist? I swear it's a curse." said Ethan. Sanji sighed, before lighting a cigarette. "Now we really can't back down." he said. Robin and Nami sighed as well, but for different reasons. _"Why are men so stubborn?"_ they asked themselves. As the Foxy Pirate crew started to set up food and souvenir booths, the Strawhat crew splitted up. "So, want to eat something?" Ethan asked Robin. "Hmm, perhaps some cotton candy." replied Robin. After buying two cones, Ethan gave one to Robin. They walked around, enjoying their sweets. "Feels like a date. Although I've never had a romantic relationship before..." said Ethan. Robin face heated up and smiled. Just then, Chopper walked over. "Hey guys, Luffy chose three games with Captain Silver Fox Foxy to take back this old nomad Tonjit's hoorse, Shelly." he said. "A what?" asked Ethan. "Oh, the vegetation and animals are long on this island, so their names have been elongated. Oh yeah, and Foxy mentioned someone named Davy Jones. "Who is he?" asked Chopper. "Well, Davy Jones was a fishman who was cursed by the Sea God, doomed to remain at sea forever. He has a head that looks like an octopus and a lobster claw for his right arm. He's always accompanied by a storm, being an embodiment of the sea, and his job is to collect the souls of the dead and put them in the Locker. He commands the Flying Dutchman, but when a mutiny occurred, Van Der Decken took command and caused mayhem. However, Davy Jones eventually reclaimed it, and to this day, is still sailing around collecting the souls of the dead, although these days he collects anything he wants. If you ever meet him, don't fight him. Devil Fruit users especially can't win. Ever." said Ethan. "He's just a myth. But where did you find out his appearance? Not even I could find out about that." said Robin with an amused expression. "He's real alright, I summoned him once. I wanted to make a deal, but the price was too high, so I dismissed him. Be careful when making deals with him because he always holds you accountable with years of service that needs to be owed. And he doesn't actually let you go once the debt is paid, you just become part of the ship forever." said Ethan. Chopper shuddered. Robin laughed a little. "Doctor-san, would you like some cotton candy?" she asked, holding out her's. Chopper gladly accepted a few chunks and scarfed the down. "That was an interesting story, Ethan-kun." she said. "Thank you." he replied. Robin just smiled again. Just then the games began. The first game was called the Donut Race, with Nami, Usopp, and Robin participating. The second game was Hit and Dead Ball, with Sanji, Zoro, Chopper, and Ethan participating. The last game was called Combat, a game of single combat between captains. Meaning Luffy had to participate. Usopp was elected to be his manager. "Alright then, let's get this show on the road!" yelled the announcer. He was an odd man who flew a giant sparrow. The first race was a boat race around a portion of the island. The competitors had to make boats out of barrels and sail it around a portion of the Long-Ring Island, the island that they were on which was actually a single island but was partially submerged underwater, leaving ten smaller island on the surface. Luckily, Usopp was the most skilled at building, so they made a boat that could actually float. After everyone finished, they all lined up to start. "Competitors get ready... start!" yelled the announcer. Robin summoned arms to row the boat faster (Nami rowed as well and Usopp helped by blasting the ship forward with an impact dial from Sky Island), and soon, the Barrel Tiger (the boat's name) was in the lead. However, a bunch of distractions tried to deter them from the race, such as sign pointing the wrong way, Foxy disguised as Hamburg's dying grandma, and even a fake goal post. But Nami either ignored the distractions or bashed them away, causing the announcer to call her various insults. In the end, the crew of the Barrel Tiger reached the finish line... if it weren't for Foxy. "Fefefefefefe! Do you really think I'll let you guys win? Slow-Slow Beam!" he yelled. Foxy pointed a strange hand sign at the Barrel Tiger. From his fingers, a ray pinkish ray of circles hit the Barrel Tiger, instantly slowing it down to almost a standstill. "What...is...this?!" yelled Usopp slowly. "Fefefefefefe! I ate the Slow-Slow Fruit and became a slow man! I may be slow, but I can make others or things slow as well for thirty seconds!" Foxy laughed. And so, the Strawhats lost the first of the games. "Now then, who to choose..." said Foxy to himself. "Captain! I request that we choose Tony Tony Chopper!" yelled a girl named Porche. "Very well! We choose the reindeer Dr. Tony Tony Chopper!"

"WHAAAAAAAAT?! NO! I ONLY BECAME A PIRATE BECAUSE I WANTED TO SAIL WITH LUFFY!" Chopper yelled, sobbing. "Man up! Don't you have any shame? Listen, a pirate's life is full of surprises, and sometimes you'll find yourself having to leave your crew forever! So when you became a pirate, you signed up for all of that!" yelled Zoro. "Besides, you'll be fine! Because you see..." said Ethan as he turned towards the Foxy Pirates with a malicious grin. "Out of the 299 games I have played, whenever Hit and Dead Ball came up, I've never got out once!"

"Ha! Yeah right!" jeered the Foxy Pirates. As the field was being set up, Ethan hummed to himself. "Why are you suddenly so cheerful?" asked Robin with a smile. "Oh, nothing. It's just that for some reason, I feel like we'll win." said Ethan happily. "Are you really that confident?" asked Robin. "Yes. Because my secret weapon is..." he whispered something into her ear. Robin looked surprised, then amused. "I see, that's very clever of you." she said. Ethan grinned at that. Then the announcer cleared his throat. "Ahem! Now then, will the players of the second round please step forward?" he yelled. "Well, got to go." he said, before walking away. Sanji and Zoro followed. "Hey, did you really win this game every single time?" they asked. Ethan grinned. "Just leave it to me." he replied. When they got to the playing field, they faced off their opponents: Foxy and eight burly men were waiting for them. "Right then, let me introduce you to the brothers Huey, Dewey, Louie, Cooly, Gooey, Noogy, Moogy, and Arnold." said Foxy. "Hello!" the brothers greeted. "The last guy's name doesn't match the others at all!" yelled Sanji and Zoro. Just then, an old man acting as referee tweeted his whistle. "Alright now, settle down. The rules are fairly simple. Each side are given 4 balls. No eating or damaging the balls and no weapons besides the cannon Mr. Dead-Hit, which can only be used to fire the ball, otherwise you'll be disqualified. You're out if the ball hits you anywhere but the face or if you step out of your territory. If you're out, you go out of the court and pass the balls at the remaining players if they need one." he yelled. Sanji turned to Zoro. "You heard that? No swords." he said. "But they're my precious!" Zoro protested. "Wrong story, you idiot!" yelled Ethan. After some coaxing, Zoro finally relinquished his swords to Nami. "Everyone ready? Then start!" yelled the referee. The two sides ran forward, though Ethan hung back slightly. "Hah! Take this!" yelled Huey as he threw the ball at Ethan. However, he dodged it with a simple sidestep. In fact, every ball thrown at him he dodged with very little motion. Zoro and Sanji took three guys out before getting out. "Fefefefefe! Now you're the only one left! Still feeling confident yet? Fefefefefe!" laughed Foxy. Ethan grinned. "The field has been set to my favor now. Boozing Sword! Shitty Cook! I'm sorry for using you as cannon-fodder. I sincerely apologize." he said. "WHEN WE'RE DONE WITH THIS, I'LL CUT/TENDERIZE YOU, YAH SHITTY ALCHEMIST! they yelled. Ethan laughed, then started to pick up a ball. Following this, his pupils turned red. "Time to wrap this up." he said. Foxy and his team all threw their balls at him, but Ethan suddenly disappeared, only to reappear where he started. He then hit Arnold and got him out, and spent a leisurely time dodging the balls by disappearing and reappearing constantly, occasionally snatching a ball or taking a ball given by Sanji and Zoro and hitting another opponent. Soon, only Foxy remained. "Hmph, you're not bad. But can you dodge this? Slow-Slow Beam!" he yelled, firing his beams. Ethan dodged once more. "Gah! Take this, Mr. Dead-Hit!" he said, firing from a cannon that randomly appeared. Fortunately, Ethan caught the ball. "This is boring...Split Head." he mocked. At once, Foxy adopted a depressed look and fell to the ground. Sensing his chance, Ethan bashed Foxy's face into the ground by hitting him in the head with the ball. "The game is over! The winner by a lowly underhand advantage over a weakness is the Strawhats!" the referee yelled. "Shut it, you jackasses!" yelled Ethan as the crowd booed. After the area was cleaned up, Luffy chose Chopper to be in his crew once more. "Yay! Thanks guys!" he yelled. Combat was to be held on the Sexy Fox (Foxy's ship), so while the ship was being set up, the Strawhats mingled in the fair. Robin turned to Ethan. "I noticed that you seemed to vanish when you dodged those balls. Was that Shave?" she asked. "Shave? You mean of the Six Powers? I guess so, though I only move at that speed when I use Observation Haki seriously in order to dodge." said Ethan. Just then, the ship was ready for Combat. The two walked towards an arena that was built around the ship and found their spots along with the rest of the Strawhats. "Ladies and gentlemen! The time you have been waiting for has come! He's the epitome of handsomeness, the champion of Davy Back Fights, introducing our own Captain...'Silver Fox~~~' Foxy!" the announcer yelled. Foxy walked out with a pair of blue boxing gloves but without his jacket. The crowd went wild and cheered. "And now his competitor, the eater of the Gum-Gum Fruit and the one who was involved in the end of the Alabasta Civil War, Monkey D Luffy~~~!" yelled the announcer once more. When Luffy came out, the entire crowd hushed in disbelief. Luffy was shirtless, and had a dark green-blue skull- painted on his chest. But the most prominent feature was a giant afro on his head instead of the usual straw hat. The crowd was silent for a few more seconds, then exploded with sound. "What the..." said Zoro. "Yeah! Lookin' great, Luffy!" yelled Sanji. "GO, LUFFY!" yelled Chopper. "Oh please, what's so good about the afro?" said Nami with disinterest. "Our captain seems to be alright." commented Robin with a smile. At that, Nami groaned. "I'm jealous. I've never managed to pull of the afro look." grumbled Ethan. When the crowd quieted down, the match began. "Kyuubi Rush!" yelled Foxy as he let out a barrage of his fists. "Gum-Gum Gatling!" yelled Luffy as he countered with a barrage of his own fists. The two attacks canceled each other out. "Slow-Slow Beam!" said Foxy as he shot Luffy with his power. The rubber man instantly slowed, giving Foxy time to punch him several times before running into the ship. After a few seconds, Luffy was affected by the blows and struggled to get up. "Come back here, Split-Head!" he yelled as he dashed inside of the ship.

 **Inside:**

Luffy found himself in a corridor with a bunch of closed doors. He opened the first one and saw Foxy in a horrible disguise of a nurse. "Oh, hello. Are you here for treatment?" asked Foxy. "No, I'm looking for some one else." said the oblivious Luffy. As he closed the door behind him, he suddenly thought about how similar the nurse and Foxy looked. "Hey, you're the guy's sister, right?!" he yelled as he barged in. "Counter Fox Blow!" yelled Foxy, now out of his disguise and holding a metal fox head in one of his gloves. He punched Luffy with it, leaving the young captain to struggle against the fox biting his face. "Stupid thing!" he yelled once he got his face free. He then opened another door and saw Foxy in a disguise of a cook. "Hello, what can I do for you today?" asked the so-called cook. "Hi. Have you seen a split-headed fatty who looks like an idiot?" asked Luffy in great detail. Immediately, Foxy fell to his knees, a depressed cloud over his head. "That's too much..." groaned Foxy. "AH! It's you!" yelped Luffy in surprise. "I was the nurse as well!" yelled Foxy. "EEEEHHHHHH?!" yelled Luffy."Of course, there is a reason why I've lured you here...Slow-Slow Beam, followed by Kyuubi Rush!" yelled Foxy. Luffy's movement began to slow down and was hurled towards a dark pit. When the beam wore off, he fell down into a room. Suddenly, the lights of the room turned on, and a strange machine was present in front of Luffy. The room itself was also strange, the walls, floor, and ceil. "Fefefefefe! Behold, a war machine capable of defeating sea kings in a single punch, the Gorilla Puncher 13!" laughed Foxy who was piloting the machine. Luffy frowned. "Why is it a gorilla?" "That's an excellent que- HEY! DON'T MOCK IT!" yelled Foxy. "Go, Gorilla Puncher 13!"

"Hey, are you just pedaling it forward?" asked Luffy as the machine moved. "Shut up! I'm not!" yelled Foxy. "Then why are you sweating?" "Gah! That's it! Slow-Slow Beam!" yelled Foxy. However, instead of aiming it at Luffy, he aimed it behind him. "Huh? What the- WOAH!" yelped Luffy. He barely dodged the beam, which was reflected by the mirrors behind him. But at the same time, he was hit by one of the Gorilla Puncher 13's punches...which set him on fire. "Fefefefefe! Mirrors can reflect Slowmo Photons! And these punches are flaming hot, literally!" laughed Foxy. "Now then, Mirror Racket!" Foxy pulled out a hand mirror and reflected his Slow Slow Beam with it. At the same time, he pedaled his machine forward, making Luffy dodge not only the beams but also the punches. "This is my Slowpoke Ball Demon Coach! How do you like it?" Luffy couldn't reply because he was too busy dodging. And then, he suddenly turned around and punched the mirror behind him. "AAAAHHHHHH! I NEVER THOUGHT OF THAT BEFORE!" yelled Foxy. "Gum Gum Pistol!" yelled Luffy, punching Foxy's face. In anger, Foxy shot his beams at a fast rate until he managed to slow down Luffy. "Now...Gorilla Punch Golden Hits!" yelled Foxy as he rapid fired the flaming fists of his machine. After thirty seconds, Luffy was blasted on to the deck.

 **Meanwhile, outside of the ship:**

"Man, this is starting to become a long fight." said a Foxy pirate. "Well, he is made out of rubber. Not only that, he has a 'fro." replied another member. "What's with everyone? Does a 'fro power you up or something?" asked Nami. "Of course, Nami-swan!" said Sanji enthusiastically. "It has been scientifically proven." replied Ethan. "The 'fro is like a boost of confidence." explained Robin. Chopper nodded in agreement. Sudden activity on the deck distracted them. "Look! Our very own Captan Foxy has beaten Strawhat!" yelled the announcer. "WHAT! NOOOO!" panicked Ethan. "Wait, how can this be? Strawhat is getting up! "Yeah! Go Luffy!" yelled the Strawhats. Ethan however, let out a sigh of relief. Then everyone turned back to the fight.

 **On the deck:**

"Well, this is a surprise." said Foxy, then drew his sword. "No matter, this time I'll rectify that. Slow Slow Beam Sword!" he yelled slashing the air. At once, Luffy's arms and legs were slowed down to a near standstill. "Hey, what the hell!" yelled Luffy. "Now to finish you off...Kyuubi Rush!" yelled Foxy as he repeatedly let out a barrage of his fists. After 30 seconds, Luffy was smashed against a mast. "And stay down." huffed Foxy. But when he turned away..."Hey, Split Hair, don't turn your back on me!" yelled Luffy. Foxy gaped, then got into a fighting stance. "This is going to be the last round!" the two yelled as they charged. "GUM GUM GATLING!/KYUUBI RUSH!" The two captains pummeled each other, then Luffy managed to punch Foxy onto the deck, who retaliated with a Slow Slow Beam. Imagine his surprise when the Beam was reflected back at him! "WWHHHAAAAAAAATT?!" screamed the audience. Foxy was frozen onto place with a shocked expression on his face as Luffy calmly dropped a piece of glass from one of his gloves and got into a stance. "Gum Gum..." Luffy began. "Nnnnnnnooooooooo, wwwwaaaaaaiiiiiittttt!" yelled Foxy, but it was too late. "BAZOOKAAAA!" screamed Luffy as he smashed both his palms into Foxy's stomach. After the time limit passed, Foxy was sent flying off the Sexy Fox. "The match is over! The match is over! The winner of this fight is Captain 'Strawhat' Luffy!" yelled the announcer. As the crowd cheered, Luffy raised his fists and bellowed in victory.

* * *

Chapter 10 end

Hi guys. Sorry for not updating in a while, but the finals were such a pain! Anyway, if you noticed, I based Davy Jones on Pirates of the Caribbean and I'm planning to use him as an antagonist later in the story. I also included the urban legend of Van Der Decken. Don't confuse him with the Van Der Decken in the anime, they don't have anything to do with each other. That being said, Merry Christmas, and have a happy New Year!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimers: I don't own** **One Piece**

 _The Robin and the Angel_

Chapter 11: Robin's Greatest Fear

"Talking"

 _'Thinking'_

 **"Bestial Speaking"**

 ** _'Bestial Thinking'_**

 ** _Flashback/Past of Character_**

 **Transformations/Forms with More Power**

* * *

 **Ethan's POV:**

Yesterday was pretty eventful. After all, we did defeated those annoying Foxy Pirates and I won my first Davy Back Fight without losing anyone! And of course the events following that...

 ** _The conclusion of the Davy Back Fight_**

After the match, the two captains were treated to their wounds. After that, Luffy only claimed the flag and decided to draw a new standard for the pirates. However... "Idiot Captain, please let me draw the standard." requested Ethan. "You really should let him." agreed Nami. Luffy looked surprised. "Huh? How come?" "Well Luffy, to be blunt..." started Chopper. "Your drawings..." added in Sanji. "...They're really terrible." said the crew in unison. Luffy looked shocked. "EEEEEEHHHH?!" he yelled. So in the end, Ethan drew the standard. The skull now looked a lot like a skeletal version of Foxy's face, complete with the hair. The teeth however, were triangular. A single pink, slitted eye was in the right socket with a black sclera. The back of the skull had two crossed cutlasses and a black background was behind everything. "OI! IT'S TOO SCARY!" yelled the Foxy Pirates. Then Luffy came up, waving his own, horrifying version. Apparently, he still wanted to try. "See? I told you they don't like yours! Use mine!" he yelled enthusiastically. The Foxy Pirates shuddered. "Scary standard it is." At this, Luffy slumped forward in depression. After the pirates sailed away, Luffy gave the old standard to Tonjit. Suddenly, something headed towards the group, which turned out to be a mooole. Along with the mooole was Tonjit's grandson, Littonto, who was apparently inspired by Tonjit's desire to break a world record of the tallest stilts (in fact, he was trapped in those stilts for 10 years until Luffy found him) and became a champion hole digger. After a long reunion talk, Robin suggested that the two use the holes to go back to the village. After yelling farewell, the Strawhats sailed away into the sunset, still waving.

 ** _End of flashback_**

"HEY, I CAN SEE AN ISLAND!" Those words jolted me from my thoughts. I stretched and walked up the stairs towards the deck. Along the way, I greeted the Oharian that I was currently treating. Of course, she couldn't hear me because she was asleep in a steel box. When I reached the deck, the others were getting ready to reach the shore. "Oh, Ethan! You're up! Hurry up, we're going to leave as soon as we reach that island!" said Luffy. "Yeah, I know. I just need to brush my teeth." I replied as I walked towards the bathroom. But as soon as I opened it, I slammed it shut just as fast with a heavy blush. _"Robin's taking a shower!"_ I screamed internally. Even in that brief look, I could still remember her luscious curves and breasts. Her raven-black hair was wet with water, as well her dark skin. A look of content was on her face. All in all, she was very alluring. I quickly shook that thought and started to panic internally. I rushed towards Luffy and started to shake him. "Why didn't you tell me Robin was in the shower when I walked in?!" I yelled in what I imagined a comical fashion later on. "Hey, I didn't know she was taking a shower either!" protested Luffy. Suddenly, I sensed great anger behind me, as well as a scorching presence. Apparently Luffy noticed it too because we both turned at the same time and saw Sanji, who was so enraged that he was literally on fire. Not only that, the face of the Devil seemed to appear behind him. **"YOU DID WHAT?! I'M GOING TO KILL YOUUU!"** he yelled. I immediately grew my wings and flew off near the sea, but when I looked behind me, Sanji was running on top of the water. How is he even doing that? First it was Nami gaining the ability to damage me despite Haki, now this. "It was an accident! I honestly had no idea!" I protested weakly. **"I'M GOING TO PREPARE ROASTED PERVERTED ANGEL FOR BREAKFAST TODAY!"** he screamed. "Hey! Don't put me in the same category as you!" I yelled back. **"SHUT IT, YOU PEEPING TOM! THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN SEE ROBIN-CHAN NAKED IS MEEEEE!"** roared Sanji. "That makes you the pervert!" I protested. Desperate to escape, I flew upwards. But somehow, Sanji started to run on the air! "How are you doing this?!" I yelled. **"THE POWER OF LOVE CONQUERS ALL, DUMBASS! NOW FACE ME LIKE A MAN!"** screamed the cook. "That is bullshit!" I yelled back. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. I blasted Sanji out of the air with a beam of light and carried his blackish, unconscious body back to the ship. "Treat this idiot please, Tanuki." I said as I deposited Sanji in front of Chopper. As I watched him go, I had a sudden urge to beg for forgiveness. "Ethan-kun." I started to sweat intensely at the voice behind me. I slowly turned behind me to meet face-to-face Robin. "Y-yes?" I asked nervously. "Why did Sanji chase you around screaming about a perverted angel?" she said in a teasing voice. "T-that would be because...I accidentally looked at you naked...while you showered. I'm sorry! Please forgive me, I really didn't know!" I stammered out. Robin gave me a sly grin, then leaned forward. "Hmm...I might want compensation later on..." she whispered into my ear...before she licked the inside of it! I shivered slightly, as I didn't really have much experience on courting rituals. Robin leaned away while giggling, then walked off, leaving me wondering what just happened. After a while, the jolt of the ship stopping snapped me from my shock. At that, I suddenly remembered what I was trying to do in the first place. I quickly brushed my teeth, grabbed Ken no Nami (means Sword of the Wave, the name of the falchion), and joined the rest of the group.

 **No POV:**

When the Strawhats arrived at the beach, Nami immediately took charge. "Alright, listen up! Sanji stays here and sets up for lunch. The rest of us forage for food. And on a side note, no rats or frogs!" she yelled. Zoro sighed. "Once it goes in the pot, it all tastes the-" He was interrupted by a punch in in the head by a certain hot-headed navigator. "NONE, YOU HEAR ME?!" yelled Nami. After some initial chaos, order was restored. "It might be best to split up into groups. It's more productive that way." said Nami after a while. Robin immediately grabbed Ethan's arm. Luffy was paired up Nami and Usopp, and Zoro was paired up with Chopper. The groups splitted up and headed towards different destinations. After a while, the foragers regrouped and returned back to camp, where Sanji was waiting for them. "Hey, Sanji! We got a lot of fish!" exclaimed Luffy. "As well as some wild vegetation." said Nami. "Even some medical herbs!" added Chopper. "I've even caught some rats and frogs." said Zoro. This earned him another punch to the head. After some preparations, the food was cooked. Despite the rats and frogs, the meal was surprisingly good. However, a minor annoyance happened. "Is that...is that supposed to be a crab?" asked Sanji incredulously. Nami sighed. "Yep, it is." Usopp raised an eyebrow. "Who would fall for that?" For before them all was a giant crab robot, which had Foxy, Porche, and Hamburg pedaling in it. After a while, Luffy started to drag the crab by the claw. "Hey, Sanji! I found this huge crab. Let's eat it!" he yelled. "Wow, I...I don't know what to say." said Sanji. "Well, Ethan did nickname him 'Idiot Captain'." replied Nami. "He certainly got Luffy's nickname down at least." added Usopp. They continued to watch as Luffy defeated the 'crab', revealing the three Foxy Pirates. "Hey, did you guys get eaten by the crab? How pathetic!" mocked Luffy. "Get a clue, you moron." said Ethan. Eventually, they got back to the barbecue, leaving the three Foxy Pirates to look at them hungrily. "Boss, I'm so hungry!" pouted Porche. Foxy tried to scold her, but was immediately pushed aside by Sanji, who was carrying two large plates of barbecue. "Your food, Mademoiselle!" he cried. As she took a bite, her eyes lit up. "Oh, it's so good! Please join our ship, Cook-San!" she said. "Oh dear! If Porche-chan asks me that, I'll actually have to consider it!" cried out Sanji. "You should just go. I'm begging you." said Zoro with a sweat drop. After a while, the three pirates sailed away back to their ship, with Porche still praising Sanji's food. "You sure you don't have to go?" asked Zoro. "Nonsense! If I did go, who would prepare Nami-san and Robin-chan's meals?" replied Sanji. "Hey, guys! Let's go find some food to restock!" called Nami. "Cooommminnngg!" cried out Sanji in a love struck voice. After forage for a while, the crew walked for a while. "Hey, what's with these tracks? It's almost as if a bicycle was here." wondered Usopp. "Yeah, right. This is an uninhabited island." replied Sanji. However, Robin looked thoughtful, which Ethan noticed but didn't comment. After a while, they came across a large clearing with a large rock. "Ahh!" cried out Chopper in sudden surprise. He noticed something that looked like a mushroom. But before he could run towards it, Ethan stopped him. "Wait." he said before he covered his arms in Haki. Then he walked towards the rock. When he was in front of it, he examined the 'mushroom'. After a few seconds, he stood back, sighed, then shattered the rock in a single punch, much to everyone's surprise. Behind the rock was a tall man with the weird mushroom-style hairdo. "Wake up!" Ethan yelled. "I'm up, I'm up! Wait, who said that?" said the man. As the others came running over, Robin gasped in fear, then collapsed and started to hyperventilate. "Robin!" yelled Ethan before running toward her side. "It's alright, okay? He won't hurt you again, I promise." But Robin didn't seem to hear him. "Hey, did this bastard hurt Robin?!" yelled Luffy. "Cause if he did, I'm gonna kick his ass!" added Sanji. "Oi,oi, calm down, I'm not here to fight." said the man. "Who are you?" asked Nami, a little scared. "He's a navy admiral." gasped out Robin. "A NAVY ADMIRAL?!" the rest of them (except for Ethan, of course) yelled. "He's that high up?" muttered Sanji in disbelief. "Why don't you go after big shot pirates, huh?!" yelled Usopp as he cowered behind Luffy. "There are only three officers that high up in the Marine ranks. Akainu, Aokiji, and Kizaru. Only Fleet Admiral Sengoku has a higher rank than them." "So who's this guy?" asked Zoro, getting ready to draw Wado Ichimonji. "Aokiji, the Blue Pheasant. Real name is Kuzan. If memory serves correctly, he ate the Ice-Ice Fruit." informed Ethan. "Speaking of which, is Kizaru still mad about the time I fractured his leg?"

"You didn't fracture it, you shattered it completely. If it weren't for Dr. Vegapunk, he probably would've been dismissed. And also, that would explain why he would occasionally mutter about a stupid angel." replied Aokiji. Everyone looked at Ethan in shock. "Don't look so shocked, I'm actually surprised I survived that encounter." said Ethan modestly. "Anyway, why are you really here?" Aokiji frowned. "Well, I came here to take a stroll an-" "Cut the crap." The crew looked at Ethan like he was crazy while Aokiji raised an eyebrow. "Ever since my battle with Borsalino, I started to make observations about you admirals, and I know that you're such a lazy-ass that you won't put in a lot of effort to just travel. Not only that, it can't be a coincidence that we happen to run into an admiral. So tell me, you shitty pheasant, what you're really here for before I have to apologize to your sensei that I've beaten the crap out of one of his students. And I really don't want to do that because he's actually pretty scary." said Ethan in a very calm fashion as if he was discussing about the weather with the admiral, not insulting him. _'WE'RE DEAD'_ screamed Nami, Chopper, and Usopp in their head. Robin looked at Ethan incredulously. Luffy was frowning in confusion, while Zoro and Sanji got even more tense. "Okay, fine. Originally, I was here to check on Robin after her disappearance from Alabasta, that's all. Although, with your combined bounties, I guess you guys should just die now before you become too much of a threat, huh?" said Aokiji. "EEEHH?! WHY?!" yelled Usopp. "It's because of Robin, right? Just because that she can read Poneglyphs...you Marines make me sick. A 79,000,000 beri bounty at age 8?" Ethan snarled. "What does it matter to her? She survived all these years by betraying every pirate group she was in." replied Aokiji. At his words, Robin's eyes threatened to water. Noticing this, Ethan pulled her into a hug. "That was because she didn't really have a choice!" he screamed. "How dare you insult Robin-chan!" Sanji voiced his own anger. The admiral blinked. "I see you really earned their trust." he said. Robin gritted in anger and freed herself of Ethan. "Just get it over with already! If you're going to capture me, then do it now! Treinta Fleurs!" Crossing her arms, Robin made thirty arms hold Aokiji in place. "Clutch!" she screamed. At her command, the arms attempted to break his back, but he shattered into pieces of ice and reformed. Then he grabbed a few pieces of grass and blew. "Ice Saber!" In Aokiji's hand, a rough, jagged sword of ice formed in his hand. But when he swung his saber towards Robin, Zoro blocked it and Sanji kicked up in the air. "Hmph! Don't butt in, you dumb cook!" exclaimed Zoro. "Back at you, Marimo head!" shot back Sanji. "Gum-Gum...Pistol" yelled Luffy as he dashed forward. "Luffy! No!" cried out Ethan. As he spoke, Aokiji grabbed Zoro's arm and Sanji's leg as well as let Luffy hit him. Immediately, Sanji's leg froze, as did Zoro and Luffy's arms. Usopp and Chopper started to panic. "Those three...all at once!" gasped Nami. "Well, I see you have some really good friends." remarked Aokiji as he reached for Robin. "Ice Time!" he said. But he was stopped when a glowing red hand gripped his wrist. **"Microwave."** The voice belonged to Ethan with his skull mask. But instead of the blue markings on his right side, he had two red lines running down from the top of the masks above the eyes to the bottom. And his eyes were glowing red. **"Run, Robin. He's going to kill you if you don't."** he spoke. "But...what about-" she started to say. **"I'll be fine. I've fought an admiral before, remember?"** interrupted Ethan. Robin still looked worried. **"Guys. Take Robin and the rest of the frozen people back to the ship."** he ordered. That snapped the unfrozen people out of their trance. They immediately carried their semi-frozen friends and led Robin away. "LET ME GO! I HAVE TO KICK THAT BASTARD'S ASS! LET ME GOOOO!" yelled Luffy as he was carried away. **"Now that that's over, let's settle this fight between you and me. INDUSTRIAL AGE!"** A beam of light was launched towards Aokiji, whose body formed a hole to avoid getting hit. "Ice Capsule!" A wave of ice was launched towards Ethan, who grew wings and flew upwards to dodge. He retaliated by forming a ball of light, compressing it with his mouth after swallowing, and spitting it out. **"Heliosis!"** The ball promptly exploded, melting Aokiji before he reformed himself. **"Light Ray Machete!/** Ice Saber!" The two elemental blades clashed. After a brief sword fight, Ethan started to use Ken no Nami, as well as switching his Light Ray Machete for his Light Ray Scythe. The two continued to parry blows until they stabbed each other, Ethan in his stomach and Aokiji in his leg by Ken no Nami. " **A** A **A** G **G** G **H** H **H**!! they yelled. The two pulled their swords free and paused for a bit, giving Ethan an opportunity to cauterize his wound with Alchemical Technique: Fire Element. "What kind of sword is that?" asked Aokiji. **"Does it matter?"** said Ethan. The two struggled up and ran at each other, though Aokiji had to limp. "Ice Time!/ **ARMAMENT MICROWAVE!"** The two combatants grabbed a part of each other's body. Ethan's eye shattered into pieces after being frozen while Aokiji's ribs became red hot. They gasped in agony and separated once more. "Right then, let's settle this fight with one last move." gasped Aokiji. **"Sounds good."** said Ethan weakly. They faced each other one last time to unleash some of their most dangerous attacks. **"LIGHT RAY PILLAR!/** ICE AGE!" The whole clearing was swallowed up by ice and light.

* * *

Aokiji limped away from the icy and smoking battleground. Behind him was the frozen form of Ethan. He himself was burnt and steaming from his opponent's last attack, though he suffered a lot less damage by surrounding himself in ice at the last second. He looked back once more, and said to himself "I can see now why Borsalino lost." He continued to go on, and after finding his bike, he used a transponder snail to call for a pickup. When the ship arrived and the soldiers landed, they gasped in horror at the admiral's burnt body. "Sir? A-are you okay? What happened?" they cried. "I had a duel. I almost lost, but I reduced my opponent into a statue in the end, though he's probably still alive. He did defeat Kizaru at one point." he replied. "Then we should go back and finish him off! He's too dangerous!" said a soldier. "No! He said that battle would settle today's fight. I can't go back on my word now, it'll make me look bad. Besides, he fought for his friends and I kind of admire him for that. And before I lose consciousness, tell HQ...to increase the bounty...For Ethan...D...Lizar..." At that point, Aokiji fell unconscious and had to be carried back to the ship. As he was carried aboard, many wondered just what kind of person nearly defeated an admiral to the point of nearly being dead.

* * *

"Ethan? Ethan, where are you?" yelled Sanji. When they got treated, Zoro, Sanji, and Luffy immediately ran back towards the clearing. They were so set on their goals that Zoro didn't even get lost once. When they saw the giant pillar of light, they ran even faster. Once they got to the clearing, all they saw was ice, as well as some smoking patchs of dirt. They walked around the field, still refusing to believe that Ethan was dead. Hence, the calls. "Damn it, where is he?!" muttered Zoro anxiously. Luffy, on the other hand, was frantically checking every human-sized chunk of ice. "I FOUND HIM!" Sanji cried. The other two rushed over and saw Ethan, though they had a hard time believing it. His frozen form was taller that normal, and for some reason, he had horns. They also saw mane of frozen fur around his neck and some fur around his wrists and ankles. They shook those thoughts from their head and freed him. After that, they carefully, yet quickly carried him to the ship and settled him down gently. Everyone else surrounded them. "E-Ethan?" said Robin. "We got him. Now he just needs to be defrost-" Sanji started to say, until he was interrupted by a loud crack. Everyone's eyes riveted towards Ethan as a large crack appeared on his stomach...which was joined by another one. "NOOOOO!" yelled Luffy. "HURRY, WE HAVE TO TREAT HIM RIGHT NOW!" screamed Chopper. However, the entire surface began to crack. "ETHAN!" screamed Robin in anguish as the ice finally shattered...revealing Ethan. As he collapsed, he slowly turned back to a normal human. However, he wasn't out of danger yet. His skin was blue with cold, a jagged wound was present on his stomach that looked as if it was cauterized in a rush, and one of his eyes was missing. Chopper immediately felt for a breath from his nostrils. "He's still breathing! But we need to warm him up as soon as possible!" he yelled. Ethan was rushed into the tub and submerged in warming water. After an hour, he stripped to his boxers and put into bed, where Chopper injected a few drops of Elixir of Life into his eyes. He also treated the cauterized wound properly, then laid him to sleep. When Chopper walked out, the others looked at him. "He'll wake up...after tomorrow!" sobbed out Chopper. Everyone cheered, except for Robin, who instead sighed in relief and allowed a few tears streak down her cheeks before wiping them away. _'I can't endanger this crew anymore! I can't endanger the one I love most especially! And that means...I have to carry out the plan.'_ thought Robin to herself sadly.

 **Evening:**

Ethan's eyes snapped open. He blinked a few times, confused on why he could see with both eyes and why he was stripped to his boxers. Then he bolted upright. His last memory was when he morphed into his **Jury** form as he unleashed his attack avoid getting totally frozen (he radiates more heat every transformation). But if so, why wasn't he dead? Confused, he found his clothes and pulled them on. Absently noticing that his necklace was gone, Ethan walked out. He saw that his fellow pirates were in the meeting room, most likely eating dinner. So he wrote a note saying that he would be in his lab and walked down the stairs. He plunked down on a chair near a desk and sighed, before laying his head on his arms. After a while, he dozed off. After a while, he was rudely awakened by a strong shake and glanced up to see Robin, an angry and worried expression on his face. "Er, good evening?" he greeted nervously. Robin continued to glare at him, then grabbed him and marched him towards his bed. "H-hey, don't be so rough!" protested Ethan, before he was pulled onto the bed with Robin. "Sleep." said Robin sternly. "I-mmmph!" Ethan started to say before he was silenced by a kiss. "Sleep." commanded Robin once more. Ethan paled. "W-wait, y-you're sleeping here with-mmmph!" He was silenced with another kiss, this time slightly more aggressively. "Sleep." ordered Robin even more sternly. "Y-yes, ma'am." he stammered. "Good." she said, before holding his head tightly against her chest. "Don't ever do that again." she whispered to him as she cried into his hair. His only response was hugging her closer to him. And so the two slept, with Ethan not knowing that disaster will strike during the next few days.

* * *

Chapter 11 end.

Hello, everyone! To people who thinks that Ethan is still too powerful, he is 1000 years old. Experience has made him that strong, so I can argue that he can go toe-to-toe with an admiral. Oh, and as for the necklace, it shattered in the fight when Ethan wasn't noticing, so he's no longer immortal. He's not going to make another one either. That's all, so Ja Ne!


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimers: I don't own One Piece**

 _The Robin and the Angel_

Chapter 12: Tragedy in Water 7

"Talking"

 _'Thinking'_

 **"Bestial Speaking"**

 ** _'Bestial Thinking'_**

 ** _Flashback/Past of Character_**

 **Transformations/Forms with More Power**

* * *

 **No POV:**

"EEETTTHHHAAANNN!" The alchemist in question immediately snapped his eyes open and attempted to get up...until that is he found his face still held tightly against Robin's breasts. He went red with embarrassment and tried to move once more, only to make Robin groan slightly and hold him tighter, which started to suffocate him. "ETHAN, COME BACK HERE RIght now..." trailed off Chopper, who was the one yelling for Ethan. When he saw the two, he blushed with embarrassment. The others followed after him. "Oh, so did you find... **I'M GONNA KILL HIM!"** screamed Sanji. Ethan finally managed to free himself. "W-wait, you got it all wrong! This is just a misunderstanding-" "What are you doing to Robin?" asked Nami in a dangerously sweet voice. And then, Robin woke up. "Hmm, morning, Ethan." Ethan turned to her. "Save me." he murmured before he was carried off to be beaten, re-treated, and heavily bandaged to the infirmary bed. Robin blinked. "What just happened?" she asked. Luffy and Zoro, the only ones in the room besides Robin, shrugged.

 **Later:**

Ethan finally managed to rip free from his bonds. He opened the door and marched towards his lab. But before he could enter, he was attracted by some noise. "What's going-EHH?! A FROG DOING THE FRONT CRAWL?!" he yelled in surprise. "Yeah, and it's heading towards that lighthouse." said Luffy. He, Usopp, Zoro, and Chopper were rowing the ship after it. And the lighthouse in question was very near. "Hey wait a second...STOP THE SHIP OR WE'LL CRASH!" he yelled in panic. They looked at him weirdly, but stopped anyway. After a few seconds, a train of all things ran past right in front of the Merry. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" the rowers said. "The Sea Train, also known as the Puffing Tom after it's builder." replied the alchemist. Then they saw the frog on the tracks. "HEY, FROG! GET AWAY BEFORE YOU GET HIT!" yelled Luffy. He was ignored however, as the frog attempted to stop the train, only to be hurled off the tracks. "What was that all about?" asked Nami in bewilderment. She, Robin, and Sanji finally got out. "Hey! Who said you can get out of bed, pervert!" yelled Sanji. "Oh, shut up, Shitty Cook! I told you it was a misunderstanding!" Ethan yelled back. "Grandma, pirates!" yelled a voice. Said pirates saw a young girl and a blue rabbit, along with an old lady who came out of a small building. Ethan suddenly froze, then looked at them carefully before running off the ship and flying towards them. As he landed he smiled. "It's been a while, Granny Kokoro." he greeted. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Ethan D Lizard, the alchemist of the Oro Jackson!" said the old lady. The two embraced and laughed. "And who's this little girl?" he asked after letting go. "Hi, I'm Grandma's granddaughter, Chimney, and this is Gonbe! She's my cat." the girl answered. "That's a rabbit, kiddo." said Ethan with a sweat drop. At this point, the others landed as well. "Ethan, do you know these people?" asked Nami. "Yep. Let me introduce Granny Kokoro, her granddaughter Chimney, and her rabbit Gonbe." "Gonbe is a cat." said Chimney. "Uh-huh, right." said Ethan. "So, where do you kiddos want to go" asked Kokoro. "We want to go to Water 7." said Ethan. "We do?" asked Nami. "It should be the next island in the log pose. Also, we need a skilled shipwright, and that place has the best of the best." he replied. "That train just left Water 7. Oh yeah, and here's a map and a reference letter to a guy named Iceberg. It'll help you out!" "Thanks, Granny Kokoro." said Ethan. Soon after, they sailed away. "We'll meet you there later. After all, we have to go there as well!" yelled Kokoro as they sailed. On the ship, while Luffy was using his bad drawings to describe the shipwright he wanted, Robin watched with amusement. After a while, Ethan stood down next to her. "So, about yesterday night, what was that all about?" he asked. Robin blushed. "I just didn't...want to...lose you..." she trailed off. Ethan blinked, then wrapped an arm around her. Robin looked at him in surprise. "You won't lose me, Robin. And if I do get lost. I'll find a way back to you." he said gently. Robin smiled, until they were interrupted by Sanji, who had murder written all over his face. "Well, time to go!" Ethan gulped, before scurrying away toward his lab and locking the door. After half an hour passed, Ethan came up holding a small sack, which he placed into the treasury. "What did you put in there?" asked Nami. "Gold. I have the Philosopher's Stone, remember? I can turn certain things into gold. Yet another reason why you're not allowed in my lab, Greedy Gui-OW! Watch it!" he yelped. "Hey, guys, we're almost there!" yelled Luffy. Everyone gathered around the edge. The city was a majestic sight, with an enormous fountain that towered over the city. "Whoa, that's a large fountain!" yelled Luffy and Usopp. "What are those numbers on the wall?" asked Zoro. Indeed, there were large numbers engraved into a few of the walls. "Oh, those are the docks. They are 7 of them total, I think. Anyway, let's go to the back. Pirates are customers, but because they are criminals, they usually fix ships in the back." replied Ethan. "How do you know so much about this city?" asked Chopper. "I sailed with Gol D Roger, remember? This was where his legendary ship, the Oro Jackson, was built." said Ethan. "Wow! That's so cool!" yelled Luffy. "Yes, well, let's hope we don't have a repeat of last time." the alchemist's mood became somber. "What happened last time?" asked Robin. "Last time, the only reason why Roger agreed to own the Oro Jackson was because the first ship broke apart. This place is making me wonder if the same exact thing will happen to the Going Merry." he said sadly. "No way! That won't happen to this ship! Don't worry about it, okay?" yelled Usopp. Ethan frowned. "I'm not too sure, considering the ship's condition. Let's hope that I'm wrong." Ethan said. After docking, Nami went off with Luffy and Usopp to deliver the letter, as well as trade in the gold for money. "Well, I'm off as well. I need more seastone and some ingredients for a few other projects." said Ethan. And with that, he flew off, though not before packing up everything he had in a large, wheeled trunk, just in case. After flying for a bit, he landed at the marketplace. He went around buying a few ingredients, and after noticing people walking around with masks, formed the face of **Judge**. _'Now for seastone.'_ he thought to himself. After walking around a bit, he ended up in the black market. "Hello, I would like to purchase some seastone." he told a shop owner. "Yes, sir." said the shop owner. Noticing that Ethan was wearing gloves, he smirked. "Devil Fruit eater?" he asked. "Yes." was the reply. After the purchase was made, he placed the mineral carefully into a pouch and secured firmly. Then he flew off once more. But as he was flying back, however, he passed Dock 1 and saw Iceberg with a bunch of shipwrights around him. "Well, I might as well pay a visit." he said to himself. He dove sharply and landed in front of Iceberg, the stone floor cracking. The foremen immediately took defensive positions. "Who are you?!" yelled Iceberg. "Now now, Iceberg, don't tell you forgot about me, I mean Granny Kokoro recognized me. If you forgot who I am, I would feel quite insulted." said Ethan. Iceberg blinked, then gasped, his eyes and teeth popping out comically in surprise. "ETHAAANNN?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Iceberg yelled before hugging him for a few seconds. "Well, my new crew is here to get our ship fixed. 'Idiot Captain' also wants a shipwright, but I think I'll let him handle that one." Ethan snickered, before looking past Iceberg and glaring. He then lunged for a long-haired man with a pigeon on his shoulder. "Fake Finger Bullet!" he roared. The man dodged, but the spot that he was on had a hole that was shaped like a perfect circle. "Hey, what was that for?!" cooed the pigeon. In most circumstances, this would've intrigued Ethan, but he was being serious at this point. "Ethan! What are you doing!" yelled Iceberg. _'That's...Lucci of CP9! I think I can even spot out Kaku and Kalifa! What the hell are they doing here?!'_ he yelled in his mind. He immediately adopted a surprised and apologetic look. "Sorry! He looked exactly like an enemy that I thought I killed years ago. I didn't notice the talking pigeon. I apologize for my mistake." Ethan said. "Say, what's with the mouse?" he asked, pointing at a white mouse in Iceberg's pocket. "Oh, this little guy? He's a mouse I found. I think I'll name him...Tyrannosaurus." replied Iceberg. Ethan sweat dropped. "Well, it was nice meeting you again, Iceberg. Take care, and again, sorry for attacking one of your men." Then he flew off once more. A few minutes later, Luffy and his group came. After some talk and the transfer of the letter, Iceberg sent Kaku out to check the Merry. "So, Luffy, do you have a guy named Ethan D Lizard in your crew?" asked Iceberg. "Huh? Yeah, but how did you know?" asked Luffy. "Well, he came to see me earlier and said that his crew mates wanted their ship fixed, so I merely made an observation. We go back a long time, when Tom built the Oro Jackson." said Iceberg. "Wow, really?! Ethan must be really old!" exclaimed Luffy. "I know right? I thought he was joking the first time he told me that he was immortal, but he hasn't aged a single day. Anyway, how about a tour of the shipyard?" offered Iceberg. "Sounds great!" said Nami. Usopp wandered off to admire the cannons while Luffy and Nami walked with Iceberg, as well as his secretary Kalifa, a blonde wearing glasses. Apparently, Iceberg was the mayor of Water 7. During their tour, however, Kaku came back. "Wow, 8 minutes! That's a new record!" said a guy as he came over. Then he yelled at Nami. "Hey, aren't you ashamed of yourself?! You expose way too much legs, you indecent woman! You too, Kalifa!" "Calm down, Paulie." she said. "So anyway, what's the status of the ship?" asked Iceberg. Kaku looked serious. "The keel is broken." he replied. Paulie sighed. "Then that means..." "Yeah, exactly." said Kaku. "Why, what is it?" asked Nami. "If the keel is damaged, then the ship is too damaged. Simply put, we can't repair your ship." explained Iceberg. "What?!" The two pirates looked horrified. "We have 800,000,000 Beris! Can't you build another Merry?" asked Luffy. "No two ships are the same. Ships are made out of trees. Therefore, trees with certain curves and sizes are used to build a specific ship. And because no two trees are the same, no two ships are the same either." said Kaku. As he spoke, Ethan's words echoed in Luffy and Nami's minds: _Last time, the only reason why Roger agreed to own the Oro Jackson was because the first ship broke apart. This place is making me wonder if the same exact thing will happen to the Going Merry.'_ Luffy started to hyperventilate and Nami had a look of disbelief on her face. Suddenly, they noticed that Usopp has been gone for a while. "Where's Usopp? He should be here for this." asked Nami. As if answering her question, a foreman with an odd head spike asked"Hey Kaku, weren't you with the Franky Family earlier?" "Not at all, Lulu, why do you ask?" questioned Kaku. "Funny, I would've sworn I saw someone with your nose hanging around with a few of their members. Actually, it was more like he was carried off." said Lulu. "Oh god, Usopp!" cried out Nami.

Meanwhile, Ethan was walking on an adbandoned street, lost in his head. _'Why are the CP9 here of all places?! It just doesn't make sense!'_ he thought. Suddenly, Lucci appeared out of nowhere and Finger Pistoled him in the heart without a word. At the same time, a woman Finger Pistoled him as well, but this time on the back. "Ack!" Ethan gasped before collapsing. The two quickly hauled him away into an alleyway. "Y-you're (cough) the mercenary (cough) Mefateh, the (cough) eater of the (cough, cough) Angel-Angel Fruit, (cough) Model: Lust..." As soon as Ethan finished his sentence, his pupils turned black and his head fell back. The two silently covered him up. "She doesn't have to know we killed one of her friends, does she, Lucci?" asked Mefateh. She had fair skin, long jet-black hair, and a curvy from. She wore a form fitting black tank-top that exposed her belly, a black vest with silver buttons that was opened, and a pair of black pants that accented her curves. But the most striking feature of all was her eyes. The right one was like Ethan's eyes, yellow with a black sclera. But the other lacked a real eye. Instead, it had a glowing yellow dot in the dark socket. "You're right." said Lucci, only this time, it wasn't a coo of a pigeon, it was the voice of an actual human. "Is she here yet?" asked Mefateh. "Yes." said a new voice. The newcomer was wearing a carnival mask, and he was leading Robin. The archaeologist saw the blood on the ground. "Who's that?" she asked. "A spy. We took care of it." said Lucci. "So anyway, I assume that you've accepted the deal?" said the masked one. Robin nodded. "If you frame the Strawhats of the attack on Iceberg and let them leave Water 7 without any incident or unleashing a Buster Call on them, then you get to arrest me and send me to Impel Down. And I also insist that Ethan will not be harmed." she answered. The three dealers exchanged glances. "Is he a special person to you?" asked Mefateh with a knowing smirk. "He did a lot for me." replied Robin. "Very well, then. CP9 will honor the deal." said Lucci after a long pause. The four walked away. However, both Mefateh and Lucci were very careless, for neither of them checked to see if Ethan really was dead. When Angel Humans (Angel-Angel Fruit Eaters) die, their eyes turn blank and black. However, Ethan figured out that by bending the light around his eyes, he can make it look black. And because of that, Ethan heard every single word that was spoken. _'Robin, you idiot! A wonderful idiot, yes, but still an idiot! Why don't you trust us?! But then again, I can see why. After all, a Buster Call did destroy her island. But why did she specify me? Maybe...she likes me as well?'_ he wondered to himself. He shook his head _'I'm still too weak, and I can't move because that damned b*tch targeted my spine! This is going to take hours. Dammit, Robin! I'm going to rescue you if it's the last thing I do!'_ he yelled in his mind before falling unconscious.

 **The Merry:**

 **"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?!"** screamed Usopp. After splitting up, Nami found Usopp. He was beaten up by the Franky Family. Not only that, the money was stolen. When Nami found Chopper, Sanji, and Zoro, she gave them directions to Usopp. But instead, they found a blood trail instead. Not only that, they also ran into Luffy. The group followed the trail and found Usopp in front of the Franky House (the home of the Franky Family), lying broken and battered. In retaliation, the four stormed the Franky House to the ground. Literally. It when the fight finished that Luffy decided to abandon ship. After bringing back Usopp to the Merry where Nami was waiting, Chopper started to treat Usopp's wounds. But when Usopp heard about Luffy's decision, he was furious. **"How dare you even suggest abandon ship!"** he yelled. "Listen! We may have 600,000,000 beris, but the fact is, the Merry can't be fixed! The shipwrights said so!" yelled Luffy. "So, you just trusted a bunch strangers?! **Just because they are experts?!"** screamed back Usopp. "Then what about Ethan's words?! He said that this exact same thing happened to Gold Roger! Maybe it's a sign to move on!" **"Bullshit! What does he know?! HE'S JUST A STUPID ALCHEMIST THAT SPOUTS RANDOM CRAP!"** screeched Usopp. At that, everyone was silent. "Is that what you really think? Because if so... **LEAVE THIS CREW RIGHT NOW! I DON'T NEED SOMEONE WHO BADMOUTHS MY FRIENDS ON THIS SHI-"** Luffy was cut off as Sanji kicked him. "Luffy! Watch what you say!" yelled Sanji. "No, that's fine. In fact, I was thinking about it for a while as I saw everyone else's monstrous strengths! I'm leaving this crew, and I challenge you to a duel, Luffy! I challenge you for the command of the Going Merry! Here at 10 o'clock sharpish!" stated Usopp before walking away and slamming the door, leaving the rest of the crew in silence.

 **10 o'clock PM:**

"He's here." said Zoro. Luffy jumped down the ship to meet him. "Don't leave the ship." he stated. The night was shrouded in wisps of mist, making the designated battleground look eerie. "Well, it seemed that you actually came." said Luffy. "Of course. Unlike your past enemies, I've known you for a long time. So I know exactly how to defeat you!" said the sniper. "Usopp Spell! Imagine the sensation of razor blades stuck between all of your teeth!" he screamed. "Gum-Gum...Pistol!" yelled Luffy as he ran forward. Suddenly, Usopp covered his mouth with a hand as blood gushed from his mouth and collapsed, making Luffy stop. "STOP, LUFFY! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT HIS BODY IS ALREADY TOO DAMAGED?!" yelled Chopper, but he was ignored. "Special Attack, Ketchup Star!" muttered Usopp. "You must be brimming with confidence to show your enemy mercy! Flash Dial!" yelled Usopp, blinding Luffy. "Special Attack, Egg Star!" A rotten egg hit Luffy in the face, followed by a bunch more as Usopp rapid-fired them. "Fight seriously!" yelled Luffy angrily. "This is how I fight! Special Attack! Tobacco Star!" yelled back Usopp as he launched a red pellet into Luffy's mouth. Immediately, he started to scream and writhed in pain. "Yes, move around! Suffer under Caltrop Hell!" As Luffy danced in pain from the caltrops under his feet, Usopp declared that he'll win and take back the Merry. When Luffy finally stopped moving, he was hit by a Pepper Star, which made him sneeze and move around to get pierced by the caltrops once more. "Dammit, it hurts!" complained Luffy as he stopped himself. "I won't give you a single chance to attack! Special Attack! Shuriken Shooting Stars!" cried out Usopp as he launched a rope with a bunch of shruiken at his former captain. The shruiken got free of the rope due to the force and went spinning towards Luffy in a swarm. Luffy was forced to keep dodging in order to avoid getting hit by the shruiken that Usopp launched one after another. After the shruiken hail stopped, Luffy paused as well, breathing heavily. "Don't relax! I covered your side of the field with gas using a Breath Dial!" The ones on the ship had their eyes wide in horror as they realized what Usopp was trying to do. "Flame Star!" screamed Usopp as he shot a pellet that instantly ignited. The place where Luffy was standing was swallowed in an enormous explosion that even rocked the ship. When it died, Luffy was on his back, slightly burned, but otherwise okay. Usopp, however, suffered no additional wounds. He prepared for Luffy's attack as he saw the rubber man's shadow. "Gum-Gum Gatling!" "Special Attack, Bursting Cactus Star!" Usopp's barrage of needles met Luffy's barrage of fists. The needles pierced Luffy all over his body, even sending him tumbling backwards in pain. But Usopp didn't let down his guard. "Triple Exploding Stars!" he launched three pellets that Luffy managed to dodge, though they still exploded. They kept it up, Usopp rapid-firing his three pellets and Luffy dodging. "Gum-Gum...Pistol!" At last, Luffy managed to land an attack mid dodge. Usopp was thrown back from the force, but raised his head to see Luffy barreling forward in his Gum-Gum Bazooka stance. But when it landed, it hit an Impact Dial, which promptly absorbed the impact. "Have a taste of your own blow! IMPACT!" yelled Usopp. Luffy smashed face-first into the dial, which blasted them both back. Both screamed in pain, Luffy because of his face and Usopp because of the Impact Dial's tendency to damage the arm. "LUFFY! USOPP!" screamed Nami and Chopper. However, Luffy managed to land on his feet. He stretched his arm as far back as he could and ran towards Usopp, screaming out the name of the final blow as the arm came flying back: "GUM-GUM...BULLEEETTT!" The fist that smashed into Usopp's stomach hard enough to make him spit up blood was reflected in the eyes of everyone aboard the Merry. The former sniper of Strawhats' eyes rolled up, and he slumped forwarding unconsciousness. Luffy fell to his knees. "You fool...what in the world made you think that you could defeat me?!" he yelled. Then he stood up and walked back. "The Merry is yours, Usopp." he said as he continued to walk. "Let me go! I have to treat Usopp! He was already beaten up twice before, now he just got beaten up again! Let me go!" yelled Chopper as Sanji held him back. "Listen! Usopp lost a duel. Not a quarrel or a game, but a duel. If you show him pity now, you'll just cause him even more suffering!" yelled Sanji. At that, Chopper slumped backwards, crying. "This is really tough..." sobbed Luffy. "It your duty as a captain. Don't lose yourself. Because if you do, then we have no one to lead us." said Zoro. "Let's vacate the ship." said Nami quietly. As they did, they noticed that Ethan's room was already packed. Except for an iron box with handles. Sanji peered at it. "What is this?" he asked. "T-that's s-something Ethan ch-cherishes. W-we need t-to take it w-with us." sobbed out Chopper. "Alright, then." said Zoro. "Funny how Ethan was right. I can't believe this happened to Roger as well...speaking of which, why aren't Ethan and Robin here yet?" sniffed Nami. "We can only hope." replied Sanji. As they left the ship, Chopper left a few medical supplies for Usopp so that he could treat himself when he woke up. And as one, the group tearfully said goodbye to the Going Merry, the ship that carried them across the Grand Line up till now. And as if the heavens were mourning as well, rain poured down, and the ram figurehead looked as if it was crying as the rain dripped from it's eyes.

 **9 o'clock AM**

Ethan's eyes snapped open. "Dammit, I overslept!" he muttered. He got up and ran down the streets, intending to head back to the Merry. However, he stopped as he heard the general murmur of the town. "What? Some pirates killed Iceberg?" "It's true!" was said all over the city. Ethan stood in shock. _'No way! The only pirate group that's here is our group, and Luffy would never do this! It must've been CP9!'_ he gasped in his mind. He immediately changed directions to Iceberg's main office. As soon as he reached it, he checked for a way to get in undetected. To hide himself, he turned himself invisible using Light Ray Cloak. As soon as he found one, he sneaked in and navigated his way into Iceberg's room. But instead of entering, he stood in front of the door, and waited for someone to enter or exit the room.

While Ethan was walking to the main office, the rest of the Strawhats (besides Robin and Ethan) decided to located Robin and Ethan, as well as find out what happened to Iceberg. Nami and Luffy volunteered to go find out about Iceberg's whereabouts while Chopper and Sanji left to find their two missing crew members. So they rented out a yagara bull (the first kind of bull, a large horse like fish for used for transportation due to the canals of Water 7) and rode towards the main office. When they got there, they were met with a huge traffic jam. The reason was because Dock 1 was barred to certain parties. As Nami sighed in disappointment, funky music was heard. "No! Why now of all times?!" yelled the people around the two pirates. "Did someone say my name?!" yelled a masculine voice behind a pink curtain. Said curtain was on top of a bridge. "No! We didn't! Just go away!" yelled the townsmen. The curtain flew away in response, revealing an odd man with weird blue hair, sunglasses, and a swim brief. On either side of him, two indentical and square-haired women were mirroring him. "I'm the numba 1 most SUPER guy! The face of the Water 7 underworld! Oh yeah, people call me...wow...FRRRANKYYY!" sang the man, ending with an extremely odd pose that involved putting the forearms together and the fists facing outwards. The women beside him mirrored his pose. When the song ended, the people ran away. "WHERE ARE YOU, STRAWHAT?!" yelled Franky. "Luffy, he just referred himself as Franky!" exclaimed Nami. "EH?! I'M HERE, YOU BASTARD! COME DOWN HERE SO THAT I CAN KICK YOUR ASS FOR BEATING UP USOPP!" yelled Luffy at Franky. "I WAS PLANNING TO, YOU BASTARD! AFTER ALL, YOU'VE BEATEN UP ALL OF MY UNDERLINGS!" yelled back Franky. The two glared at each other as they got ready to fight.

Back at the main office, Ethan perked up as Kalifa opened the door. He waited a little longer, then saw his chance as Kalifa returned with Kaku, Lulu, and Paulie. He quickly went in before the door was shut and quietly walked to the end of Iceberg's bed. When he stopped, he noticed that Lucci was there as well. _'There's no doubt about it, CP9 is indeed here. I mean, three of their members are in this very room! And the presence of the mercenary Mefateh is not good!_ _Actually, now that I think about it, Lucci's pigeon was a member too! I think his name was Hattori...great, things just got worse._ he growled in his mind. "Iceberg!"Paulie's shout shook Ethan from his thoughts. "I'm glad that you're okay. We'll take care of things in the shipyard, so just rest up, okay?" said Paulie. "Thanks. By the way, I remember the culprits last night." said Iceberg. "The others leaned in closely. "One of them had a mask on, so I don't know exactly who it was, but the second person I recognized. After all, I can never forget the cold green eyes of Nico Robin." he said. "Nico Robin?!" yelled Paulie in surprise. "Coo! Yep, Kalifa's investigation led to the same conclusion. I confirmed it with the government, who said that she is part of the Strawhats!" exclaimed the pigeon on Lucci's shoulder. "What? Did they do it because we couldn't fix their ship?!" exclaimed Lulu. "We don't really know." replied Kalifa. "Well, whatever the case, they are going to pay for this!" snarled Paulie. Just then, a burly shipwright barged in. "Hey!!! There is trouble!!!" he yelled. "You're too loud, Tilestone!" yelled Paulie, Lulu, and Kaku. "You're all too loud! Be quiet!" yelled Kalifa in anger. "Oh, Iceberg!!! Good to see that you're fine!!! Anyway, there is trouble!!! Two of the Strawhats are picking a fight with Franky and are tearing up the shipyard!!!" yelled Tilestone. The group snarled in anger and marched out. "I'm gonna kick their asses! How dare they show up in the docks again!" yelled Paulie as he marched out. "Kalifa, can you also go out? I think I need some peace and quiet with Tyrannosaurus." said Iceberg. Kaifa nodded reluctantly and left. But as soon as the door closed, Ethan made himself visible. Iceberg looked at him in surprise, but before he could speak, Ethan raised his hand for silence. "Iceberg...we need to talk."

* * *

Chapter 12 end.

Hello, people! As you can see, I've added in another OC character. Her name is Mefateh, which I'm pretty sure is Hebrew for seducer. There is a reason for that, but I'll include that in later chapters. She also ate an Angel-Angel Fruit, and I'll explain about it's powers next chapters. And just a side note, any negative reviews must include a way I can improve a story. Things like saying 'Your story is so stupid!' isn't going to cut it. That's all for today, so goodbye!


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimers: I don't own One Piece**

 _The Robin and the Angel_

Chapter 13: The Truth

"Talking"

 _'Thinking'_

 **"Bestial Speaking"**

 ** _'Bestial Thinking'_**

 ** _Flashback/Past of Character_**

 **Transformations/Forms with More Power**

* * *

 **No POV:**

 **The Brawl:**

Outside, Franky took in a deep breath, then unexpectedly blew out a long stream of fire at the Nami and Luffy, who's yagara managed to dodge. "What the, is he a Devil Fruit Eater?!" yelled Nami. Then Franky jumped down the bridge, surprising the two Strawhat members. "If he ate a Devil Fruit, why did he jump?" asked Luffy. Just then, Franky leaped out of the water and smashed them high into the air. "If you think that I ate a Devil Fruit, then you're wrong! I made myself into a cyborg!" yelled Franky. Luffy gritted his teeth. "Gum-Gum-" He was cut off as a forearm punched him in the stomach, sending him crashing into a building. As Luffy cried out in pain, he noticed that the forearm was attached to Franky by a length of chain. "Eat my Strong Right!" yelled Franky. As soon as Franky retracted his arm, Luffy came crashing down. Franky laughed. "Had enough yet?" he asked. Luffy muttered something inaudible. "Ehh? What was that?" said Franky, cupping his ear. "I said...GUM-GUM PISTOL!" A fist smashed into Franks's face, catapulting the man backwards. He growled, then stood up. "Alright then, time to get serious!" he shouted. Luffy said nothing, but instead cracked his knuckles. The two combatants paused for a bit, then ran towards each other. "Gum-Gum Pistol!" Luffy punch sent Franky flying into a wall. Franky freed himself, then blew fire once more. "Fresh Fire." he said. Luffy screamed in pain, then backed away. He then sent Franky flying into Dock 1 using Gum-Gum Gatling. The cyborg recovered, only to see Luffy sprinting towards him with his arms stretched far behind him. Immediately, the half-metal man formed an arm gun by unhinging his left hand and using it as a scope. "Gum-Gum Bazooka!/Weapons Left!" The two-handed palm strike met the cannonball that was shot from Franky's arm. Luffy growled, before hitting Franky into a ship using Gum-Gum Pistol. In retaliation, Franky twisted his left arm, revealing four small holes. "Beans Left!" At his words, a bunch of explosive pellets was rapid-fired towards Luffy, who crashed into a pile of hardwood. The two huffed with anger and anger. But before they could go at it again, two fists bashed them into the ground. "Hey! Who did...Paulie?" asked Luffy in confusion. Because when he looked up, he saw Paulie, Lucci, Kaku, Lulu, and Tilestone, with the crowd cheering. "Good! The foremen are here!" exclaimed Nami, who at this point was among the front of the crowd along with the square-haired women. "What the hell are you doing here, Galley-la? Why are you interrupting our fight?" questioned Franky. "Revenge for what the Strawhats did!" yelled Paulie. "Huh? What did we do?" asked Luffy in bewilderment. "Jeez, even Galley-la? Just how many people have tried to mess around with?" said Franky. "We didn't do anything!" yelled Luffy. "Oh, really? Rope Action: Half Knot!" yelled Paulie. From his sleeve, a long length of rope shot out and somehow knotted itself around Luffy's neck. "C-can't b-breath!" gasped out Luffy. "And now...Air Drive!" With a hard pull, Paulie sent Luffy flying headfirst into a pile of planks. And when Luffy recovered, he was shot by Lulu, though the bullets just bounced off. Seeing that it didn't work, the foreman kicked Luffy into a stack of planks. "Oi! This is my fight!" yelled Franky in anger. Using Beans Left, he blasted Paulie, who jumped away. Then Tilestone intervened by sending Franky flying with a strong hit from a giant beam of wood. Kanu then leapt up, caught Franky midair, and tossed him headfirst into the ground before landing on the the ground feet first. Meanwhile, Luffy was busy blocking blows from Luffy. However, he was eventually knocked into the ground. "D-dammit! So strong! Hey! At least tell me the reason why you're doing this!" yelled the captain. "Oh really?" remarked Paulie as he walked forward, before stopping to stand next to Lucci. "That's what we want to know. After all, one of the two people who shot Iceberg last night...was someone from your crew!" screamed Paulie in rage. "W-what?" asked Nami shakily. "No way, you're lying!" yelled Luffy with a shocked expression. "It's not a lie! I can even tell you who did it. The culprit...is Nico Robin!" yelled Paulie. Just then, Frank got up. "Iceberg was attacked? Is he dead?" he asked. "If he was killed by that woman, then she and her crew would've been dead by now." snarled Paulie. "Hey! Don't you dare insult Robin! Especially when you don't even know her!" yelled Luffy. "Alright, alright. This has been fun, but it's time to end this!" yelled Franky out of the blue. When the two were still talking, he had already assembled a strange pipe-like contraption between his arms. "Connector Set." he said. Then the pipe started to suck in air. "Go, Bro, go!" cheered his to companions. "What's with his arms?" asked Nami to herself as she backed away. The reason was because Franky's arms were inflating rapidly. Then all of a sudden, it stopped. At that point, his arms were twice the size of beachballs. As he aimed them at the foremen, Franky gave a vicious smirk. At once, a blast of super-compressed air sent the foremen flying. A crane broke and collapsed. Parts of it shredded a ship into pieces. And above all the noise, a yell was heard from the odd, blue-haired man. "Eat an air bullet! Coup de Vent!"

 **Meanwhile, at the Main Office:**

Iceberg looked blankly at Ethan, then pulled out a pistol. "Was this why you came back here, old friend? To kill me?" he asked. Ethan sighed. "No. To be honest, I had no idea Robin was planning this at all. But as I was walking down a street, I was attacked. You say that because Robin attacked you, we're all involved. But Iceberg, then that means I have a right to kill you as well. One of my attackers was Mefateh, the mercenary. And the second attacker was no other than your foreman, Lucci!" he said harshly. Iceberg looked shocked, then glared. "Liar! Lucci would never do that!" he yelled. "And until yesterday, I never would've known that Robin would betray us as well. However, not all is what it seems." said Ethan. "What are you talking about?" questioned Iceberg. "Well, after I was attacked, I played dead. It seems that Robin made a deal with the CP9-" "CP9?" asked Iceberg. "Yes, Cipher Pol Number 9. They are a secret government group. The ones I know so far are Chief Spandam, his sword Funkfreed, Rob Lucci, his pigeon Hattori, Kaku, Jabra, Blueno, Kumadori, Fukuro, and Kalifa." replied Ethan. "Blueno?" asked Iceberg. "You know him?" "Yes, he runs a bar! And how do you know about Hattori?! I've never even introduced him!" said Iceberg flabbergasted. "Anyway, it seems they made a deal. They get to arrest Robin and in exchange, the Strawhats get to leave Water 7 safely and I was supposed to be unharmed." said Ethan. "Why you specifically?" questioned Iceberg. Ethan blushed. "I think...she likes me. And I think...I like her back." muttered Ethan embarrassed. Iceberg frowned. "You know, falling for her will eventually cause problems for you." said Iceberg. "I don't care. I would fight the world for her. I already gave up immortality for her. I would rather spend an eternity in Davy Jones's Locker than let something scratch her!" declared Ethan. Then he blinked. "Forget I said that, it was supposed to be private. Anyway, about the deal, there is something more to it. You won't be targeted by the government without a reason...and this place is a city full of the world's best shipwrights. You're hiding something, aren't you? Something like blueprints for a ship?" questioned Ethan. Iceberg looked shocked. "Ah, so I was right. But the only ship that the Marines would want at all cost would be...are you trying to recreate the Flying Dutchman?!" exclaimed Ethan in shock. "No. It's Pluton." said Iceberg with a sweat drop. "Well, I was close. But please Iceberg, I beg you, spare my crew. Two of your shipwrights and your secretary really are betraying you. If you haven't introduced me to Hattori or Blueno, how would I know them?" Iceberg seemed to think hard. "Please, Iceberg, at least give it some consideration." begged the alchemist. The mayor sighed. "Assuming that they come back tonight to kill me, which I still don't believe is true, fine. But after that, the foremen will chase you all out, and for the time being, they still have permission to find and arrest your crew. Is that clear?" "Thank you, Iceberg." said Ethan in relief. "Now, get going and gather your crew. Aqua Laguna is coming, and that means most of the city will be flooded underwater." "Oh, really? It's already that time of the year?" asked Ethan. Iceberg nodded. "Well then, you wouldn't mind if you ordered a few of your workers to carry off our stuff and stored them somewhere safe eventually, would you?" asked Ethan. Iceberg nodded once more. With one last goodbye, Ethan turned invisible once more and left the room. Iceberg laid down for a while, then remembered something. "I forgot to tell him that his ship couldn't be fixed, didn't I, Tyrannosaurus?" The mouse could only squeak in return.

 **The Docks**

As the dust from the Coup de Vent settled, Nami found herself next to the giant dock doors of Dock 1. "Luffy?! You there?!" she yelled. Then Luffy burst from a pile of wood. "Wow, that was a strong attack! Anyway, we need to go to Iceberg and ask him what's going on." "Yes, but how? Everyone would know by now that we're suspects." said Nami. Luffy pondered for a few seconds, then smiled. Nami gulped. "W-why do you have that grin on your face?" asked Nami nervously. Luffy just kept smiling, before stretching his arm around Nami and grabbing her as if she was a plank of wood. Then he stretched his free arm towards a roof and launched himself and Nami into the air. "NOOOOOO!" screamed Nami. After a few minutes, Luffy arrived on a roof near the Main Office. Setting Nami down, he did a few stretches. "Okay, now to go in." said Luffy, who prepared to wind up his arm. However, a hand gripped his arm firmly. "Luffy." "Ethan? Is that you?" asked Nami. "Yeah" replied the invisible man. "Where are you?" asked Luffy as he looked around. Slowly, Ethan turned visible. "Alright, we don't have much time, so let's go." he said. "Hold on, I still need to talk to Iceberg!" protested Luffy. "I already did, and yes, I also know that our crew has been framed. For the attack on Iceberg. That being said, we need to regroup back to the ship, we're in the middle of a huge conflict." said the oblivious alchemist. At the mention of the Going Merry, Luffy and Nami adopted depressed looks. "The Merry is no longer our ship. U-Usopp d-dueled L-Luffy after we f-found out t-that it couldn't b-be f-fixed...s-so we l-lost the Merry and U-Usopp." sobbed Nami quietly. "We'll have to mourn later, unless you want to lose another member." said Ethan after a few seconds. "Another member? Who?" asked Luffy. "Robin. Robin is sacrificing herself to save us all, or so she thinks."

Back at the hotel, the Strawhats finally got together to hear what Ethan has to say. "Alright, so what do you know about the whole situation?" asked Sanji. "Let me start with Galley-La. There are four traitors: Rob Lucci, his pigeon Hattori, Kaku, and Kalifa. In addition, there is a fifth traitor, Blueno, but he runs a bar. All six of them are government agents. Five of those six can use the Six Powers, a special training that can make you a super-human. That includes flying by kicking the air, launching blades of air by kicking, piercing something with a mere finger, super speed, dodging while standing in place by acting like a fluttering piece of paper, and becoming as tough as an iron wall. I actually copied the Finger Pistol, where you pierce something with a finger, but I use Armament Haki to utalize it. I can also use shave, though I prefer to use it with Observation Haki. Then there is Mefateh, a mercenary. She is considered a beauty who is second only to Boa Hancock, one of the 7 Warlords of the Sea. She also learned the Six Powers, how to use a rapier, pyrokynesis, and Haki as well due to the Angel-Angel Fruit, Model: Lust. She is such a good asset that the World Government gave her a pardon for past, present, and future crimes. But the thing is, Mefateh usually rapes her victims before ending their lives, paid to kill or not. And she enjoys raping little children as a hobby, all to satisfy her lust. I'm pretty sure she's on par with me, so I think we might have to face each other in battle, if it comes to that. And finally, there is Robin. She betrayed us, but that's because she is afraid for our life. I also want you know that when Robin was eight, a Buster Call was unleashed on her island, which is a military assault on an island which gets completely destroyed in the name of justice by the Marines. Apparently, we might get targeted as well, so she's giving herself up in exchange for our lives. And that is all I know so far." finished Ethan. "Why didn't you tell us that Robin was planning this sooner?!" yelled Sanji as he gripped Ethan by the collar. "I was attacked and fell unconscious! I was lucky that I managed to even hear the conversation at all before I blacked out!" yelled back the alchemist. "Well, what are we going to do?" asked Zoro. "Well, I have a plan. Sort of. At this point, Robin can't be persuaded right now. And I'm pretty sure that the traitors and Robin will come back to Iceberg's mansion. Let's hope so, otherwise we'll be kicked out of Water 7. To counter their group, we should split our group into two. Sanji, you should go alone to the Sea Train station. If Mefateh comes with CP9 tonight, it will be a huge disadvantage for us if you're there as well for fairly obvious reasons. Also, your black suit should camouflage you well enough in the darkness. The rest of us will go protect Iceberg at night, and go to the train station afterwards. And if we can't reach the train in time, we follow it. Oh, and by the way, let's go to our places now. Aqua Laguna is coming, which means most of the city would be underwater, so I bargained with Iceberg to take our belongings somewhere safe." said Ethan. Sanji glared at him, then sighed. "Fine." "Well then, let's go!" yelled Luffy. "Yeah!"

 **Night:**

The moon was covered by dark storm clouds. In the darkness, the second group of the Strawhats waited for any sign of CP9. A sudden explosion answered their expectation. "Alright, let's go." said Luffy. The group separated. Ethan partnered up with Luffy, and the two dashed down the hallways. The hallways were filled with the bodies of the carpenters of Gallet-La, making the two run even faster. Along the way, they stopped as they saw the bodies of Kaku and Lucci. "Hey, they didn't betray Iceberg!" exclaimed Luffy. Ethan raised an eyebrow, then pulled off the nose of Kaku, which turned out to be someone disguised as Kaku. "We need to split up." said Luffy after a second. "Well, at least you're using your brain for once." deadpanned Ethan. Then he ran down another hall and ran up some stairs. Scanning the floor, he immediately saw a room with the door slightly ajar. "Perhaps that's his room." muttered Ethan. When he walked in, there were 4 costumes and masked figures and Robin, who was a foot away from Iceberg's bed and pointing a pistol at him. "Robin. Please put the gun down." said Ethan. "You shouldn't have come here, Ethan." said Robin. "Yet here I am, with no intention of going. I know why you're doing this, Robin, and I'm touched that you're willing to do this for us. But the thing is, I would rather have you back in our crew instead of sacrificing yourself." remarked Ethan. Robin seemed to falter for a second. "H-how do you know that?" she asked. "Well, the so-called spy that Lucci and Mefateh 'killed' in the alleyway was me. Believe me, I had no idea you were going to betray us until that moment." replied Ethan. "You tried to kill him?!" Robin yelled at the figure with the pumpkin mask. "Yes, though my healing factor kicked in on time, so no harm done." said the alchemist. Then he frowned. "Shave." He disappeared, dodging a figure wearing a bull mask who just unleashed a Finger Pistol behind him. Ethan reappeared beside Robin and grabbed the barrel of the pistol. With a squeeze, he crushed it, causing Robin to let go of the gun. "Sorry. But my second reason for coming here was to protect Iceberg." apologized Ethan. But when he turned to see face her, he saw five masked people, the one with the bull mask accompanied by a pigeon. Just then, Luffy crashed in, along with Paulie, Chopper, Nami, and Zoro. "Give back Robin, you jerks!" he yelled. "Yeah! And leave Iceberg alone!" yelled Paulie. The foreman was covered in blood, which Ethan silently deduced that he was Finger-pistoled. The bull-masked one paused, then removed his mask, revealing the face of Lucci. Kalifa pulled off a human-like mask and put on her glasses. Kaku turned out to be the skull-masked figure. Mefateh pulled off her pumpkin mask and smirked. And the one wearing a bear mask revealed himself as a tall man with a hairdo that looked like bull horns. Ethan presumed him as Blueno. Every time one of his so-called friends revealed their faces, Paulie's face became even more twisted with rage. "So, you guys really did betray us. I hoped that Ethan was wrong but..." Iceberg trailed off into silence. "So sorry about this, Iceberg. But you should've listened to the World Government long ago. If you did, it wouldn't have come to this. Besides, you should've been more careful, instead of giving the real plan to Cutty Flam...or rather Franky if your interrogation had anything to tell us." said Lucci. Then a snarl was heard. "Strawhat told me that you four were traitors, but I didn't believe him. But now...HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO US, LUCCI, KAKU, KALIFA, BLUENO! I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS!" yelled Paulie. "Paulie, I'm sorry to say this, but I never once considered you as my friend." replied Lucci. "Pitch Pipe Knives!" Paulie unleashed a long line of rope holding several knives with the blades pointing on either side of the rope. "Paulie, no!" yelled Iceberg, but it was too late. Paulie was stabbed by Lucci in the heart, then collapsed. "Tempest Kick!" Kaku then kicked through the air, launching a blade of wind directly at the Strawhats. Luffy jumped over it while Zoro, Nami, and Chopper ducked. "Gum-Gum Pistol!" As soon as the kick passed, Luffy launched a fist at Lucci, but Blueno intercepted it and blocked the fist using Iron Body. And when Luffy used Gum-Gum Gatling, Blueno dodged all the fists using Paper Art. Meanwhile, Zoro clashed with Kaku. "That evaluation of our ship, was that a lie as well?" he asked. "No. I took my job as a shipwright very seriously." replied the long-nosed spy. Then he Finger Pistoled Zoro, who collapsed. "Nico Robin, you should go now." said Lucci after seeing Zoro collapse. "Robin, wait!" yelled Luffy as he reached for Robin, before getting knocked back by Blueno. Ethan, who was standing behind the CP9 at the time, tried to make his move to retrieve the archaeologist. Unfortunately, he was stopped by Mefateh, who wielded a seastone rapier and was holding it against his neck. "Hime, please don't do this." begged Ethan as he looked at Robin. The woman took a single glance at him, then turned away. "Goodbye, Ethan." she said as she jumped off the window. "Heh, did you really think that she would see you as a romantic partner?" laughed Mefateh. "You are a fool if you really believed that. Don't you get it? That woman deserves to die!" added in Lucci. "Don't insult her!" yelled Luffy, before rushing towards Lucci. But he was caught by the government agent, who held him up in the air by the face before throwing him to the side. Then Lucci faced Paulie, who was supporting Iceberg in order to get him out of the office. "Where do you think you're going, Paulie?" he asked. "Away from freaks like you!" yelled the foreman. "I'm afraid I can't let you. A demonstration is in order, it seems." As soon he was done speaking, Lucci started to change. He grew immensely taller, tearing through the costume and revealing a black suit underneath that grew in size as well. His chest started to expand. And his limbs became incredibly muscular. Cat-like claws replaced the nails, and golden fur grew from his skin, which were covered in black markings. A tail grew from his rear. His long hair became even longer and shaggier, and his face became more feline than human. And to top it all off, his teeth sharpened. "Lucci, what the hell are you?" asked a stunned Paulie. **"I ate the Cat-Cat Fruit, Model: Leopard. I am now a leopard human."** replied Lucci, before preparing to reduce Paulie and Iceberg into paste. However, Luffy intervened. "Gum-Gum...Pistol!" His punch connected square into Lucci's cheek, knocking slightly to the side. But when Luffy launched another Gum-Gum Pistol, Lucci caught it and reeled him in, before impaling his chest with a Finger Pistol and throwing him outside. "Luffy! You bastard, what did you do?!" yelled Zoro as he dashed towards Lucci. "Iron Body." said Lucci as he blocked it with his arm. As Zoro lost his grip on one of his swords, the Sandai Kitetsu, Lucci picked him up and hurled him out of the room as well. The rest of the CP9 turned to Nami, Chopper, Paulie, and Usopp. **"Mefateh, it's time."** said Lucci. "Alright then. **Lady Heart** **Form!" **At once, Mefateh started to transform. Two wings that were identical to Ethan's sprouted from her back. A mask with blue markings and a single horn sprouting from her forehead replaced her face. Her skin turned bone white, and her hands became claws. And it looked as if she was wearing a thin pair of gloves extending from her sharp claws to her elbows that tapered into blunt spikes near the end. Her breasts shrunk a little, though her clothes still fitted. A tail grew from her behind, ending with three sharp points like a trident. Her arms, legs, and torso looked like Ethan's, but more feminine instead of muscular. And finally, her eyes turned blue, though her right eye gained slitted pupils like Ethan's. "What are you trying to do?" asked Ethan nervously. Mefateh smirked. **Flames of Venus!"** A torrent of fire burst from her hands, torching the room. Ethan looked on with blank eyes, but he was internally panicking. **"Heh, see you around, Ethan. Who knows, maybe before your 'girlfriend' gets sent to Impel Down, I'll give her some...pleasure."** she laughed. Ethan shook with rage, then snapped. He lunged for her throat, but then he stopped and collapsed. Mefateh laughed as she withdrew her claw from Ethan's chest. **"Nighty night, Ethan D Lizard."** Then she flew off along with the rest of the CP9, leaving their victims to die.

* * *

A blonde-haired man stood smoking in an alleyway near the train station. When he saw a bunch of government agents escorting Robin into a car, he sighed, releasing smoke. "They failed, huh? Well, I guess it's up to me to save Robin-chan." said Sanji. As the Sea Train started to move, he walked froward and leaped into the last car just a it passed him.

* * *

Hello. Sorry for not updating sooner, but I had a lot of stuff to do. Anyway, I revealed the name origin of Mefateh much more earlier than I told you guys I would. Oh well. Now then, let me present you all to Angel-Angel Fruit, Model: Lust!

 **Name:** Angel-Angel Fruit, Model: Lust

 **Japanese Name:** Tenshi-Tenshi no Mi, Moderu: Yokubo

 **Type:** Zoan

 **User:** Mefateh

 **Physical description:** Green apple with stripes.

 **Abilities:** Grants user flight, pyrokynesis, negative emotion sensory, three different forms (though Mefateh only unlocked one), all three types of Haki, slight regeneration that increases every different form including human form, and temporary boosts of strength through lust.

 **Weaknesses:** Seastone, the Sea, Haki


End file.
